Season 8 Extras and Expansions
by gremlin2318
Summary: This will be a series of short stories that are extra scenes for season eight episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episodes.
1. Chapter 1 (8x02)

Title: Season Eight Extras and Expansions

Chapter 1

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum. Also, I know that the Dr. probably wouldn't have been able to share information with Deeks, so that part is total fiction.

Summary: This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. Before we saw the first two episodes, I thought for sure I would be doing a Densi scene right away. After seeing the episodes, none of the ideas I had forming really fit. Then, this scene with Sam, Callen, and Deeks came to me.

* * *

After nearly 36 hours on his feet, Callen had finally reached as close to sleep as he was going to get with Deeks pacing the plane, Sam snoring beside him, and his own worry about Kensi. The slam of the bathroom door behind Deeks for the third time in less than an hour jars Callen back into full consciousness.

Callen opens his eyes and nudges his partner awake. "He's literally worrying himself sick."

"He's not going to stop until he sees her," Sam grunts not even opening his eyes.

"You should talk to him," Callen suggests. "You know what he's going through."

"Michelle was never hurt that badly in the field, Thank God. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I'm aloof, remember?" Callen's wit lightens the mood for a brief moment. "Plus, I have an idea for another way to help," he adds getting up and heading for the cockpit.

Sam is waiting close by when Deeks exits the bathroom.

"She's going to make it Deeks." Sam reaches out and places a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"You don't know that," Deeks contradicts bringing his hands up to push his hair back from his sweaty forehead. "She's alone. She shouldn't be alone," his voice cracks as he breaks down. Sam pulls him into a hug and lets him cry for a minute. He can empathize with how Deeks is feeling. The thought of him and Michelle being in the same position turns his own stomach.

"She knows you were there and weren't going to leave her until you had to," Sam says as he backs out of the hug and holds Deeks by his shoulders. "You got her out Deeks. You didn't panic. You didn't lose focus. You got her out."

"I just need to know she's okay," Deeks sighs regaining his composure.

"I can help with that," Callen offers as he holds out a SAT phone. "We couldn't get a direct connection, but Nell has the Dr. from Landstuhl on speaker."

"Hello Dr., how is Kensi?" Deeks asks.

"Mr. Deeks, I technically shouldn't be sharing any information with you, but I have been in touch with Kensi's mother and have heard it from her and from others on good authority that Kensi would want you updated. I hope I'm not going to lose my license over this."

"No, definitely not," Deeks assures.

"Alright then, Kensi had surgery this morning to remove a disc in her neck that was putting pressure on the spinal cord. The surgery went well. She is hasn't woken up yet, but that isn't unusual considering what she has been through. Scans aren't showing any brain damage, but she did have a lack of oxygen to the brain for an extended period of time, so we won't know if there are any deficits until she wakes up," the Dr. explains.

"I'm sorry Dr. I've been awake for over 36 hours. What does this all mean?" Deeks asks.

"She's stable, still critical, but stable," the Dr. assures. "She'll be on a medical flight to Los Angeles tonight."

"Thank you," Deeks says grateful for news, but still wishing he was at her side.

"You're welcome, and my best wishes to you and Kensi for her recovery and on your engagement," the Dr. proffers.

Deeks thanks the man again and Nell disconnects the call.

"Eric and I are praying for her Deeks. Let us know if we can do anything else. Get home safe guys," Nell tells them before signing off too.

"She's still in a coma, but stable," Deeks informs Callen and Sam as he hands the phone back to Callen.

"She's going to be okay," Callen reassures patting Deeks' shoulder.

"Get some sleep," Sam advises. "She's going to need you when we get home."


	2. Chapter 2 Conversations with Kensi 1

**Title:** Season 8 Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter:** Conversations With Kensi #1

 **Rating:** K=

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of NCIS LA

 **Summary:** Conversations with Kensi will be a collection of Deeks' ramblings to Kensi while she is in a coma. This one takes place close to her waking up. Maybe the day or two before.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart, I know I'm early this morning," he greets her softly as he shuts the door to her room carefully behind him. "I had a dream you woke up, and I thought maybe it was true. I couldn't just lie there knowing you might be awake and I wasn't here. Are you waking up baby?" he asks as he slides his hand under hers.

Her eyes flutter as they have been for about a day and a half.

"I'm here," he assures her rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "Can you open your eyes for me? I'm really missing my beautiful brown eyed girl."

Kensi emits a breath harder than her normal even breathing.

"It's okay, I know you're trying. Just relax and I'll tell you about my dreams. I dream about you all the time now. I dream that you wake up. I dream about us with our friends and family. I dream about our wedding. I dream about you pregnant, and I dream about you with our baby. Sometimes I even just dream about us eating at In and Out. You have done so much for me this year. You stuck by me through the IA investigation. You said yes to my pre-proposal. You and I found our dream house. You've made so many of my dreams come true. If you could do one more thing for me baby, please wake up so I can dream with you instead of about you."

Kensi moves her other hand slightly in his direction. Deeks takes that hand in his free hand and she squeezes it.

"Kens, can you hear me?" he asks already pretty sure that she can. She squeezes again and he smiles. He knows he can't get his hopes up, but it sure seems like she's working her way back to him. His uttered "I love you," earns him another squeeze and an eye flutter.


	3. Chapter 3 (8x03) Post-Ep

Title: Season Eight Extras and Expansions

Chapter 2 (8x03)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

Summary: This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. This is a post episode scene for 8x03

* * *

"Sound like a plan?" Eric asks as he pulls into the parking lot of the escape room.

"Hum?" Nell responds to his question though she's heard none of what he's said for the last five minutes as she's been lost in her own thoughts about Kensi, Deeks, what being an agent means, and life in general.

"You're not up for this tonight are you?" he prods in a tone that tells her it's okay that she's not.

She sighs. "I want to be."

"It's okay, I can't stop thinking about Kensi either. I'll call Jason and Ashley and see if they want to take our place. You call Deeks and see if he needs anything," Eric suggests.

* * *

Deeks takes the long way through the hospital toward the cafeteria. He's not really hungry; but he needs a break and can't bear the thought of going home without her tonight. After proposing and having her pull away, even if it wasn't intentional, he's terrified that was a sign he's going to lose her and all they had planned for their future. The only thing that is appetizing to Deeks is pie and milk, so he indulges feeling like he deserves a little post-proposal celebration. He sinks into a chair feeling lonely and miserable thinking that this should all be so different from how it is. He takes a big bite of pie and is about to take a gulp of milk when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Seeing the caller ID he feels a tiny bit of relief and comfort. Nell is one of the only people he wants to talk to right now.

"Go for Deeks," he answers the phone in his traditional style.

"Hey Deeks, Eric and I are wondering if you need anything? Some food? Someone to wait with you?" she asks referring back to the conversation they had earlier in the day in the storage locker.

"I thought you had a thing tonight?" he questions

"Our hearts and minds are with you and Kensi, so we figured we should be with you if you want us," Nell offers.

"I was thinking about going for a walk. I wouldn't mind some company," he tells her.

"We'll be there in ten. Eric will go for food and you and I can walk."

* * *

"How are you doing buddy?" Nell asks as they begin a walk through the hospital courtyard.

"I just wish she'd wake up. I hate this waiting and feeling so helpless," he shares.

"I know it must be excruciating for you, but I've been thinking, maybe this is what Kensi needs to heal. You know if she was awake, she'd want to be up and around."

"That is very true," he agrees. They walk in silence for a minute or so before he shares, "I bought a ring before Syria. I just gave it to her. I shouldn't have waited so long. I should have proposed right after we talked about it last spring," he laments.

"She told me when you brought up marriage last spring. She was excited…almost giddy," Nell imparts. "She was happy you were moving forward by buying the house together. She knew the ring was coming and you wanted to surprise her. She'll be really surprised when she wakes up with a ring on her finger."

"Yeah, I haven't exactly figured out how I'm going to explain that I proposed while she was unconscious," Deeks admits sounding a bit nervous.

* * *

"Should we eat out here?" Eric asks when he arrives with the food. "Or, maybe Kensi will wake up for some Animal Style fries," he suggests.

"I keep trying her favorite foods thinking that's the way to wake up sleeping beauty too. You guys can come up and see her. The doctors say familiar voices and touch can only help to bring her back."

* * *

"Hey Kens," Deeks greets her when they get up to her room. He goes over and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Nell and Eric are here. Nell was a badass in the field today. You would be proud of her. And Eric brought you Animal Style fries."

Nell spots the ring right away. She goes over and takes Kensi's hand in hers turning back to Deeks to exclaim, "It's beautiful!"

"She will love it," Eric encourages trying to keep Deeks positive. They can tell he's having a tough night.

They eat and work to keep conversation light, but all three of them keep glancing over at Kensi somberly. After dinner, Eric and Nell each take a private moment with her. Soon after that they hug Deeks, insist he call if he needs anything, and make him promise to call if he has any updates.

"Just you and me again baby," he tells Kensi after they leave. "Whatever happens, it's you and me," he promises. "Just wake up and we'll get through this together."

* * *

***I am totally having writer's block with this season. Hopefully the now that Kensi is awake that will go away.


	4. Chapter 4 (8x05 Ghost Gun) Promise

Title: Season Eight Extras and Expansions

Chapter 4 (8x05 Ghost Gun) Promise

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

Summary: This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. This is a post episode scene for 8x05. It picks up exactly where the show ended with Kensi waking from her coma.

* * *

 **Promise**

She's scared, confused, and so exhausted from the short time she has been awake. His touch calms her, so she leans into it and gathers strength.

"How…long?" she asks pausing between words, and saying them slowly to ensure she forms them correctly. She senses from the way she feels and from Deeks's reaction that she has been out of it for quite awhile. Her eyes remain closed because the world is too bright and she needs all of her concentration to focus on his reply.

A tear of joy and relief runs down Deeks' s cheek. He is joyful that she is awake and relieved that she is comprehending and can speak.

"Thirteen or fourteen days, I'm not sure with the travel and the time difference. Today was your twelfth day home in LA. Can I kiss you?" he asks as he continues to caress her cheek.

She nods and he goes up to kiss her forehead. She opens her eyes and tilts her head back slightly hoping that she conveys permission to also kiss her lips. He gets the message and lightly kisses her lips. When he does, they both realize how dry her mouth and lips are.

"Water?" she asks when he pulls back.

"I'm not sure if you can. Let's call the nurse," he suggests as he reaches for the call button. "You have a feeding tube," he explains as he moves her hand to where it is.

She slides her hand from his and reaches up to run her fingers through his hair. She turns toward him as she asks, "You?"

"Yes, I'm here baby," he assures her not quite sure what she's asking. "Let me come on the other side. I'm not sure if you should be turning so much. You had surgery," he tells her as he grabs her Chapstick and walks around to the other side of the bed so it's easier for her to reach him with her right hand.

"Mr. Deeks, what do you need?" a nurse asks appearing in the doorway. Her lips curve up in a pleased smile when she sees Kensi is awake and moving. "Welcome back Ms. Blye. I'll go find a doctor."

As the nurse turns to go, Deeks uncaps the Chapstick and applies it to her lips. "I was really good at this up until today when you started coming out of the coma and things got a bit exciting and hectic around here."

"You…okay?" she tries again to ask about him as she reaches to touches his cheek. She has no doubt that he's been doing a great job taking care of her.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. I had a concussion and my feet and legs aren't as sexy as they used to be due to some burns, but those are healing. I am so happy you're finally awake." He holds her face in his hands and leans down to place another kiss to her lips.

"This is a good day," Kensi's doctor interrupts them. "How are you feeling Ms. Blye?"

"Tired," she answers. "My hand…" she looks to Deeks to have him finish.

"She can't squeeze my hand with her left hand yet. The right one had a lot of strength," he supplies trying to keep things positive.

"Ok, let's do a little examination. What is your full name?" the doctor asks.

"Kensi Marie Blye"

"And do you know this guy you were kissing?" she teases.

This gets Kensi to crack a hint of a smile that she directs at Deeks as she answers, "Martin Andrew Deeks, boyfriend" She gives his full name and relationship to her just to show off that she can.

"Your address?"

"1604 Flagstone Dr."

The doctor looks over to Deeks for confirmation, and he gives it with a nod of his head. He's still amazed and overjoyed that she's alert and conversing. The doctor begins a physical examination. Kensi becomes visibly upset again when she can't squeeze the doctor's hand. Deeks comes and takes that hand in his and perches next to her on the very edge of the bed. The doctor knows Kensi is tired so she briefly explains the open fracture and surgery on her right leg. When she can't lift her left leg, Kensi breaks down.

"Can the rest wait until tomorrow?" Deeks asks for Kensi.

"Of course," the doctor replies.

"Water?" Kensi reminds them through tears.

"Definitely, I'll have someone bring a cup right in. I know you are scared Ms. Blye, but after everything you went through, the fact that you are here is amazing. Rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

Still perched on the edge of Kensi's bed, Deeks accepts the cup of water from the nurse who brings it in. He positions the straw for Kensi to drink.

"Little sips," he advises.

After a few small sips, Kensi rests her head back against the pillow and closes her eyes.

"feel…weird," she slurs not able to describe to him that she can't move her legs, her whole body feels heavy, and her head is fuzzy.

"Are you going to be sick?" he asks glancing around the room for something to catch the water if it comes back up.

"No, my legs," she replies tearing up and grasping for Deeks's hand because she knows something is very wrong, but already can't remember what the doctor told her.

"You have a spinal injury, but the doctors don't think it's complete, so you can get better," he explains without going into unnecessary detail. "It's okay. You're awake now. It's going to be okay," he assures her then places a kiss on her hand.

"So sleepy," she whispers.

"It's okay. Go to sleep, just promise me you'll wake up," he requests as he leans over and places a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise," she mumbles as sleep pulls her under.


	5. Chapter 5(8x06 Home is Where) This Sucks

Title: Season Eight Extras and Expansions

Chapter 5 (8x06 Home is Where the Heart Is) This Sucks

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

Summary: This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. This chapter's first scene takes place right after Kensi leaves Deeks in the courtyard of the hospital and says she doesn't want any more visitors. The second scene is a post ep. Please pardon the kind of rude title, but it does pretty much sum up this chapter.

* * *

 **This Sucks**

Deeks drops his head in one hand and opens his takeout container with the other as he watches Kensi being wheeled away. 'Well that sucked,' he thinks as he tries to figure out what happened since this morning when she was so sweet, and cuddly, and needy. She's had her share of tough days in the last month, but this is the first time she's completely pushed him away. He decides to give her a little bit of space now, but doesn't want her to think he's abandoned her, so he writes a note to send up to her with her Bulgogi.

"Deeks sent this up," nurse Margie rushes in breezily. "Couldn't he stay for lunch today?" she inquires since he usually does.

"I umm…No," Kensi replies swiping at an intermittent tear. Margie is so easy to talk to that Kensi almost opens up to her about her day and pushing Deeks away, but quickly decides she'd rather sulk alone.

"You okay honey?" Margie asks.

"Not really," she admits.

"Anything I can do?"

"Not really," Kensi responds again. "And, I'm not hungry," she adds as Margie is about to open the package of silverware for her.

"You sure?"

Kensi nods.

"Well maybe this will make you feel better. Deeks sent this up with your lunch," she tells Kensi as she hands her a note. "I'll put this in the fridge. You call me if you get hungry or need anything," Margie insists patting Kensi's leg.

Kensi unfolds the note and reads:

 _Roses are Red_

 _Violets are Blue_

 _I'm sorry you're having a tough day_

 _Remember I love you_

 _Please eat some lunch_

 _It will help you get stronger_

 _Then, you won't have to be in this hospital too much longer_

Kensi is still pissed at the world, frustrated with her situation, and even mad at Deeks for not understanding how she is feeling; but his awful poetry does make her heart flutter for a moment. She's not to the point where she is ready to call or text him to say she is sorry just yet, but she knows that if he doesn't show up tonight she will call him to apologize and say goodnight. For the time being though she lets her misery and hopelessness rage.

* * *

"Hey," Deeks greets entering her hospital room later that evening. He had thought about texting or calling to say he was coming, but ultimately decided to just show up so she wouldn't have the opportunity to say don't come.

Kensi cringes. He caught her eating the Bulgogi that she'd rudely passed up earlier that afternoon. She's not ready to share the self-pitying and depressing thoughts she's been having all day. She doesn't know what to do or say, so she just stares straight ahead at the TV and continues eating her Bulgogi.

Her reaction, or rather non-reaction, to him being there burns him so he comments snidely, "I guess Margie doesn't consider me a visitor."

Kensi's indifferent façade cracks immediately as tears fill her eyes and she pushes her tray away from the bed.

Within a fraction of a second they both utter, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." And "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Oh Kens," Deeks sighs as she lets a sob escape. "What happened today?" he asks as he comes to sit on the bed with her.

"At rounds Dr. Schneider said…," she pauses to gain control of her tears and her breathing, "he said it would be 4 to 6 months before I even know how much I'll be able to use the left side of my body. I'm never going to be the same Deeks."

"You don't know that," he responds slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. "You've already gained strength and movement in your left arm and hand. You couldn't even move this hand when you first woke up, and now you can squeeze my hand a little," he reminds her as he wraps her left hand in his.

"It's not enough," she says sadly as she slides her hand from his and turns to her side away from him. Deeks automatically helps her to lie down and covers her with the blanket. She feels the bed rise as he gets up to go around to what's become his couch. She reaches behind her for him and requests, "Stay." She knows it's not fair that she pushes him away one minute and needs him the next, but right now she really needs him. As he slides off his shoes and not so gracefully tries to maneuver behind her in the tiny bed she continues, "I can't picture living out my life like this. I can't picture our life like this."

"That's why we take it just one day at a time. Just worry about starting therapy and getting better right now. We'll figure the rest out," he suggests gently pulling her closer into his chest and savoring the feeling of lying next to her for the first time in a long time.

"I need you to be realistic Deeks. I may not get better." A note of frustration is back in her tone. He doesn't get how scared she is about what this means for the rest of her life.

"Ok, I'm sorry if I've been too pushy or optimistic. I know this sucks, but I also know you. And if the doctors say there is even a chance you will be able to walk, then I know you will."

"This more than sucks. What if I'm in this wheelchair forever? Or, even if I need a cane to walk, what am I going to do for work? How are we going to go on that vacation to Europe we've been talking about? What are we going to do if we can't snowboard or walk on the beach together?" she asks as she tugs his arm more tightly around her.

"I don't have all the answers baby, and I know I don't always do or say the right things to help you through this. I'm sorry for that. I can promise that I will be here and I will take care of you."

"I don't want you to have to." Her voice is weepy and her shoulders shake with sobs as she says this.

"I know baby, I know."

She cries herself to sleep as Deeks tries to comfort her the best he can with gentle caresses and words of love. He falls asleep hoping tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome! I'm trying to catch up to the show, but there is never enough time:)


	6. Chapter 6 (8x07 Crazy Train) Loss

Title: Season Eight Extras and Expansions

Chapter 6 (8x07 Crazy Train) Loss

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

Summary: This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes, or expansions of scenes already in the episode. This chapter takes place right after Deeks helps Kensi back into bed after he proposes in 6x07 Crazy Train.

* * *

 **Loss**

Deeks sits quietly in the chair by the door as the doctor stitches up Kensi's wound. He hates that she looks so miserable and small as she is chastised for doing too much, and risking her safety and recovery. The mood in the room is somber and uncomfortable.

As the doctor leaves, Deeks stands. The doctor levels him with a stern look that conveys the message, 'make sure she doesn't overdo it again.' Deeks feels he needs to do better somehow.

As he walks toward Kensi, he tells her, "I keep trying to make you feel better, but it seems to have the opposite effect. I'm sorry I told you to smile. You have the right to feel however you damn well please. I just hate that I can't fix this for you."

"Come here," she requests quietly, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

After he sits she takes his hand and laces their fingers together. "I love you. I want to marry you, but not like this."

"I understand." After a momentary pause he adds, "Can I just throw out there that if we were already married this wouldn't change anything, so why should it change anything now?"

"It just does," she replies. "I need a little time. I want to feel better. I still want the fairytale," she confides resting her head on his shoulder.

"You should get the fairytale," he agrees.

After they wallow in silence for a few moments Deeks asks a question he doesn't want to ask, but needs to know the answer to. She's been having more and more days where she is lashing out and pessimistic or where she's sad and apathetic. He's starting to get worried.

"How often do you really wish we'd left you there?"

This brings tears to her eyes because she knows how awful it is for her to even think that, and that her doing so hurts Deeks. Most of what she remembers from Syria is Deeks holding her hand and that she felt less afraid because she knew he wasn't going to leave her. Sam and Callen have told her how hard they all fought to bring her home, but when they gave her the account of what happened, Deeks was definitely the hero. She knows how lucky she is to be alive, and even to be in as good of condition as she is. She thinks the disconnect she and Deeks are having is that he had to live with her being in a coma for over two weeks and face the real possibility of losing her, so he feels like he gained something back; while she woke up with major deficits to her body and therefore her life, so she feels like she lost something.

She raises her head to look at him. "I have moments, or sometimes hours, when this is all too much. I know I'm lucky and that there are people that have it way worse than I do. I feel guilty for feeling like my life isn't fair instead of feeling grateful, but I do, and I don't know how to make it better either."

"Do you need to talk to someone? Should I ask Hetty about bringing in a psychologist from NCIS?" he asks running his hand up and down her arm.

"I can do it through the hospital as part of therapy," she tells him.

"Would you?" he questions.

"I don't know, maybe." She is noncommittal.

"Will you tell me if I can do anything differently?"

"Yeah, Can we not talk about it anymore?"

"Sure," he responds wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They watch TV in mostly silence for the rest of the afternoon. She agrees to go to the cafeteria with him for dinner, but is mopey about it. After more television and a chaste kiss goodnight, Deeks takes his spot on the couch across from her. Kensi stares up at the ceiling willing sleep to come and stop her from fixating on all that she's lost. Deeks also lies awake wracking his brain for a way to help Kensi through this, but he's still at a loss.

* * *

Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. Is anyone else nervous about what all the empty beers meant at the end of 8x10 Sirens? Was Kensi avoiding Deeks for a reason by going to the shooting range, or did Sullivan being able to go back to his unit simply make her more anxious to get back to hers? Also, how did she get there if she'd had a few beers? I sure hope it was Lift or Uber.


	7. Chapter 7 (8x08 Parallel Resistors)

Title: Season Eight Extras and Expansions

Chapter 7 (8x08 Parallel Resistors) **Progress**

Rating: Strong T for the last scene

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

Summary: This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. The first scene in this chapter takes place before the episode. The second scene takes place directly after the episode. The rest of the scenes fill in the time between Parallel Resistors (8x08) and Glasnost (8x09).

* * *

 **Progress**

"You should go home. You haven't slept in a real bed all week. I'm sure Monty misses you." Kensi tries to think of ways to convince Deeks that he should leave. It's not that she really wants him to leave. They've had a really nice weekend, but she's afraid if he stays any longer she's going to give in to his incessant pleading and show him that she can take a few steps with a walker. She's been doing it for a few days now, and she's told him about her progress, but she refuses to let him see her do it. Any time she needs to use the restroom she makes him leave and get a nurse to help her walk there. She figures with one or two more days of practice she'll have even better balance and be able to show him in a place where it can be just the two of them and not in front of a nurse or the whole gym. That's the moment she's been picturing since she really started believing that she may be able to walk again.

"I don't like leaving you. Plus, when I'm there it seems Monty misses you more. My mom spoiling him is a good distraction," Deeks counters.

"You spent your afternoon making and bringing me a homemade frittata and then helping me shower."

"I like helping you shower," he argues cheekily. "Maybe we should practice again," he adds raising his eyebrows suggestively at her and earning an eye roll and a smile in response.

Deeks being able to help her shower instead of a nurse is one of the criteria they have to meet before Kensi can come home.

"You're exhausted. Please go home and get a good night's sleep. There is good TV on Sunday nights. We will both be fine."

"Or, you could just show me so I can stay," he persuades.

"No, Now come here!" she orders. Once he's close enough, she reaches for him and pulls him in for a kiss. "I love you, but you need to go home. I'll call you to say goodnight," she promises giving him another kiss.

"Ok," he relents. He knows that she is trying to be positive and this little surprise for him is motivating her right now, so he's going to play along. He grabs his jacket and his keys and returns to her for a quick peck goodnight. "I love you."

"I love you too," she reciprocates.

* * *

"Hey baby," Deeks calls out as he enters Kensi's hospital room the next evening.

"Stop, wait there," she instructs. He notices she had been perched on the bed as if she were waiting for him.

Deeks is confused, but follows her orders and doesn't come any further into the room. He watches as Kensi positions the walker directly in front of her. She places her hands firmly on the sides and slowly pushes herself to a standing position.

"Whoa, should you be doing this by yourself?" he asks, instinctively moving closer in case she needs him.

"I'm good. Stay there!" she insists.

As she methodically takes one step toward him and then another a huge smile spreads across his face. Hearing about it is one thing, but seeing her up and moving on her own after being confined to a bed and a chair for over a month and a half is absolutely amazing.

"Kens, that's incredible! This may be the best thing I've ever seen!" he exclaims as he closes the distance between them when she stops for a rest.

"See why I wanted to wait to show you," she explains as tears of joy fill her eyes.

He quickly sets their hot chocolates on her bedside table and returns to her with tears in his own eyes.

"This is amazing. I'm so proud of you!" He reaches out for her waist over the walker.

"I'm pretty proud of me too," she concurs overjoyed to have even a little independence back. "Thank you for all of your support," she adds raising her left hand from the walker to reach up and caress his cheek. He covers her hand with his in order to give "the claw" a little help with this gesture.

"One step closer to coming home," he comments leaning toward her over the top bar of the walker. They share a happy kiss both knowing that the day she comes home is within sight now.

When Callen and Sam arrive with her ham and cheese Panini, Kensi begins to get up from the couch to meet them.

"Hey, how much walking did your therapist say you could do?" Deeks questions.

"She said three short trips."

"Um hum, well I'm guessing she knows you well enough to know that with you that means at least five, so go ahead and show them."

"Kens, that is fantastic," Callen congratulates as he hugs her after she shows her hard work is paying off.

"We knew our girl would get back on her feet," Sam adds as he takes his turn for a hug.

"Thanks, I've got a long way to go."

"You'll get there," Callen encourages.

"Remember, more being, less doing. Don't force it," Sam advises.

"Right now all I plan on doing is devouring that Panini," she tells them as she takes the bag from Sam. "Thanks!"

"Kens, you're standing!" Nell exclaims as she and Eric enter the room.

"Good to see you up and about," Eric says as he comes to kiss her on the cheek.

"Do you want to know what this guy did today?" Eric asks rhetorically a little while later as they are all sitting around talking. Deeks vehemently shakes his head no, but Eric continues anyway. "He rode a motorcycle down a flight of stairs to catch a suspect! It was pretty badass!"

"You did what!" Kensi exclaims unbelieving as she turns and levels a glare in Deeks's direction. "Are you trying to end up in here with me?"

"I thought you'd think it was cool," Eric tries to calm Kensi down.

"I thought she'd think it was cool," Eric whispers apologetically to Deeks as Kensi proclaims, "No! Not cool!"

* * *

As Deeks pulls into the driveway he nervously quips, "I built something with my hands." He is referring to the ramp he built for Kensi to use to get into the house. While her therapist hopes she will only need the walker to assist her balance and gait for another week or so, he figures she may as well get some use out of the device he built when they weren't exactly sure what her prognosis was going to be and he was floundering with how to help her. "Sexy, right?"

"Sexy, not so much, but it looks sturdy." She tries to compliment his effort even though she hates the idea of using it.

"What do you want to do?" Deeks asks once they are inside.

"I don't know. Where's Monty?" she asks a little sad that he wasn't there to greet her.

"Your mom is bringing him along with lunch in a little bit," Deeks informed her.

As Kensi looks around their home, she realizes it's not going to be much better than the hospital. There's still not much she can do. "Can we sit outside for awhile, unless you have to get back to work?" She knows he has the day off, but with their job that can change at a moment's notice.

"Hetty threatened to terminate the liaison position if I showed up today," he assures her. "I'm all yours."

"Good, let's go enjoy our backyard," she says leading the way.

* * *

"Hey baby, you're home early," Kensi greets a few weeks later when Deeks arrives home at 4:30. He'd texted to say it was a quiet day and he was going to leave after he finished last weeks paperwork, but Kensi had been sure he'd jinxed himself and she wouldn't see him until around 7. Deeks comes over to where she is icing her back on the couch to give her a hello kiss. She has been moving around a lot more the last few weeks, but that has caused some inflammation and soreness.

"I'm going to take Monty for a walk while you ice. Then, we can figure out something for dinner. Unless one of our moms made us something," he says hopefully.

"Nope, they only provided driving services today. I'm not really hungry. I was bored after therapy stuck in this house, so all I did this afternoon was graze on snacks. I'll come for a walk with you," she informs him.

Deeks can tell she is sore and just wants to walk because she is bored.

"How about we take Monty to the beach and go for a short walk?" he suggests. "Then, we can get shrimp curry and just let him play."

After considering the idea for a minute, she agrees, "sure."

Deeks takes this as a step in the right direction. Kensi hasn't wanted to be around other people much since the accident. She won't even come into work with him. He thinks this is a good sign.

* * *

About a week later Deeks comes home early again. He is surprised Kensi isn't in the living room or kitchen. She had called him at lunch and she was home from therapy then. It was a one session day.

"Kens," he calls as he heads toward their bedroom. He finds it odd that she doesn't answer. Worry begins to set in as he remembers she never replied to his text that he was coming home early. Just as he's thinking maybe she went for a walk, he rounds the corner to their bedroom and his heart stops. She is sitting cross-legged on their bed surrounded by pictures and her own drawings. She's sketching as her head bobs along to whatever music is coming from her headphones, which explains why she didn't hear him. He leans against the doorframe and appreciates her messy ponytail with a second pencil stuck into it, her slender form bending and leaning in ways he couldn't have imagined being possible for her a month ago, and the peacefulness and pleasure on her face as she works.

She knows he's home and she senses him in the doorway, but she really wants to finish this drawing so she continues. Besides, he seems content to stand there and watch.

When she looks up, she sees that look of amazed love in his eyes.

"What?" she asks shyly as she removes her headphones.

"I don't know. There were a few weeks there where I didn't know if I'd ever come home and find you sitting like this surround by all of your things. I was just taking it in. You look happy." He walks over to the bed where she has been working. He sees a picture of the team holding up their second round of tequila shots after a case that had taken them to Mexico. Kensi has added an amazing drawing of the cactus that bit him in the butt to go on a scrapbook page with the picture of the team. She's also done a drawing of the skating rink to go with their first picture as a couple.

"I'm trying," she says in response to Deeks's comment that she looks happy. "Don't think I didn't notice the help," she adds appreciatively nodding toward the new colored pencils that mysteriously showed up in their snack drawer today.

"I know you've been bored and frustrated. I thought they might help."

"They are," she assures him.

"Want to take a break? I could use a walk. Way too many days of paperwork."

"Yeah, I need to stretch and do my afternoon therapy exercises," she replies as she uses her hands to stretch out her left leg. Deeks comes around to the other side of the bed to help her, but thinks better of it and instead just moves some of the pictures and drawings to make it easier for her to get up.

Once she is up and moving, she does great on their walk. She even takes over holding Monty's leash for a while. She fills him in on her scrapbooking project and some ideas for drawings to hang in their house. He tells her about their current cases and his latest meeting at LAPD.

"That was nice. It feels good to be getting back to normal," Deeks comments as he fills two glasses with water from the dispenser on the fridge. When he's done, Kensi accepts her glass, takes a drink, and sets it on the counter. Deeks has downed half of his. When he turns his focus back to Kensi, her eyes convey that she has something on her mind a split second before she takes his glass from him and sets it on the counter next to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"I think we should get back to something else that's normal too," she says seductively. His body had reacted to that look in her eyes and her words have him pulling her closer. Lips part and meet simultaneously. They meet again and again, tug, pull, and tease as hands begin to explore.

"Are you sure?" he asks quickly between kisses. They had tried a few times before. The first time Deeks was so afraid of hurting her they didn't complete the act. The next time Kensi had gotten frustrated and upset when she couldn't get her arm and legs to move they way she wanted.

"Look what I can do,." She rolls her hips against him to convince him she's ready for this and that they both need this.

Deeks groans at the pleasure this causes, laughs, and drops his head to her shoulder. He turns his head and kisses her neck waiting for the sigh or moan of pleasure he knows is coming.

"I thought you had therapy to do?" he asks giving her an out if she isn't ready for this.

"Oh, I'm doing it. See, walking backward," she says as she pulls him by his shirt back toward their bedroom. "And I plan to do my leg lifts and core workout," she teases before kissing him again.

Monty is noisily dragging his bowl around the kitchen. "I should probably feed the mutt."

"Do you really think this is going to take long?" she jokes about how worked up they both are.

"Not at the rate you're losing clothes," he retorts noticing that she has shrugged off her sweatshirt and is working on shimmying her pants down.

"I was having naughty thoughts on our walk," she admits cheekily. Thoughts brought on by going through years of their history.

"Were you now?" he teases giving her a big, pleased smile. "I love you so much right now," he huskily breathes a go-to proclamation as he crushes his lips to hers.

"I love you so much all of the time," she replies sweetly knowing it's been a tough couple of months, she hasn't always been the nicest to him during these months, and she may have some making up to do.

"One upper," he goads as they hastily clear off the bed.

"Shut up, and get over here so I can prove it," she challenges as she lies back in their bed.

He makes swift work of the rest of the mess and joins her thinking that he is a lucky man.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome. I've had this one half finished forever and I just couldn't wait any longer to get it posted even though I feel like I lost my banter mojo and I am not completely happy with the last two lines. I also have the next chapter partly finished and some ideas in my head for 8x10. I kind of want to see how the next few episodes turn out before I decide which direction to go with 8x10.


	8. Chapter 8 (8x09 Glasnost) I Win

Title: Season Eight Extras and Expansions

Chapter 8 (8x09 Glasnost) I Win

Rating: T (strong T for some sexual language and innuendo)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

Summary: This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. This scene takes place right after the Kensi and Deeks playing checkers on their couch scene.

* * *

 **I Win**

This isn't the first time Deeks has used intertwining their fingers as a therapy exercise; and it is definitely a motivating one. It is the first time she's done it with so little help from him. She loves this man so much she doesn't care that she demolishes the checkerboard in her uncoordinated attempt to take the shortest route to get closer to him.

"Hey, I was winning," he teases as his left arm encircles her as she straddles his lap.

"No, I win," she insists and pauses as she lowers her forehead to his, "because I have you."

This helps to cast away any jealousy he was feeling about the bond that Kensi has with Sullivan and the role that bond has played in her recovery. Deeks presses his lips to hers and soon he's lifting her off the couch and carrying her to their bedroom.

"I can walk," she reminds him in between kisses.

"We'll get there faster this way," he reasons as she moves down to give attention to his neck.

"I'm fast. I get to jog tomorrow. And, I walked faster than Monty on our walk today."

"Monty is like 63 in dog years," he teases. "Ouch! Did the claw just pinch me?"

"The claw can be very effective when it wants to be," she quips as she squeezes his butt again, but gentler this time.

* * *

"That is definitely one thing I am thankful for," Kensi shares as she strokes Deeks's arm a little while later. She leans in and places a soft kiss on his lips.

"Not that I ever did, but I won't ever take being able to make love to you for granted that's for sure," he agrees. "By the way, while you are being thankful, you should probably be thankful for Beale. He kind of, probably saved my life in a shootout today."

Giving him a mixed look of concern and repulsion before snuggling in closer, Kensi replies, "I am grateful, but please do not ever bring up Beale while we are naked in bed again. It's weird."

As she runs her hand up and down his back she brings up something she's been thinking about the past few days, "I know our moms have already planned Thanksgiving. And I love them, I really do; but I'm a little momed out at the moment. What do you think about going away for Thanksgiving? You have off. I'm going down to three days a week of therapy."

"First of all, if I shouldn't bring up Beale in bed, you definitely shouldn't bring up the moms," he teases. "Second, you know I want nothing more," he tells her as he places a kiss on her forehead, "but the moms already have dinner planned and you know once they have something in their minds it's impossible to sway them."

"I know, I just think I need a change of scenery." She knows she's struggling to deal with all she's been through, and even if it is running away from her problems, she could use a break.

"How about we give the moms their day and then Friday, Saturday, Sunday are all yours," he proposes. "Whatever you want to do."

"Deal," she agrees turning over so he is spooning her. 'With so many people off the list, who or what are we going to talk about in bed?" she jokes turning her head to look back at him.

"Granger," he deadpans making them both chuckle as his arm wraps around her and he plants a quick kiss on her smiling lips. "Night Kensalina"

"Night baby"

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. Reviews always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9 (8x10 Sirens)

Title: Season Eight Extras and Expansions

Chapter 9: (8x10 Sirens) Why Are You Yelling at Me?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

Summary: This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. This scene takes place after the episode.

 **Why Are You Yelling at Me?**

* * *

Deeks hears the Lyft pull up in front of the house and takes a deep breath, partially in relief and partially to control the anger that has been building since he found Kensi's note.

"Hey, " he greets quietly as he turns off the TV when she comes in the front door. Kensi has discerned from that one loaded word, and the barrage of unanswered texts he left, that he is not happy with her.

"Hi," she replies feeling the tension radiating off of him.

"Where were you?" he asks trying to keep his cool even though he's quite pissed off at her.

"The shooting range," she replies as she heads past him into the kitchen because the way he's shooting daggers at her is making her feel uncomfortable and worse than she already does.

He follows her questioning, "Was it so important that you had to disappear for three hours without a single text after I told you the mole has reared its ugly head?"

"Yes Deeks, it was." She opens the fridge and pulls out some of the dinner she made. "The reason Sullivan dropped by was to tell me he is returning to his unit, which got me thinking it's time I return to mine." For now she leaves out the part about Hetty not thinking she is ready.

"He was here long enough for you to finish a case of beer? What else did you do?" His tone isn't exactly accusatory, but it's not nonchalant either. He had known from their usual lunchtime text messages that Sullivan had stopped by, but something about another man drinking beer with Kensi in their house without him there rubs Deeks the wrong way.

"We went for a walk and then we drank and talked while I made dinner. I told you there is nothing to be jealous about," she insists.

"I don't think I have to be okay with another man buying my fiancée beer and drinking it in my house." His volume raises a notch.

"Your house?" she challenges matching his volume as she flings food onto a plate angry that he's pissed at her for having a nice time with a friend today and for taking a couple hours for herself, especially since he knows she can take care of herself.

Most days he would backpedal and say 'our house,' but not today. He's given into her moods and let her take her pain, depression, and misery out on him a lot over the past few months, so he's taking a stand today. Disappearing on him when things are as perilous as they are at work is not okay and she needs to know that.

"You went to the range after drinking? That's not like you. It's like I don't know who you are right now."

Whirling around from putting food in the microwave she exclaims loudly, "Maybe that's because I don't know who I am right now!"

"I don't get it Kens. You're almost back to yourself." He is frustrated with her attitude and ungratefulness for how far she's come.

"I don't know how to explain it. Why are you yelling at me?" she asks sounding frustrated and sad.

"Because you scared the shit out of me tonight. Because I almost lost you!" he shouts, and then lowers his volume to add, "and I guess I'm not over that yet."

The raw emotion and honesty of his proclamation stops her mid bite. She sets her fork back down and admits softly, "Me neither." She walks around the counter and puts her arms around him realizing that this is the root of his anger and not Sullivan. "I'm sorry I scared you."

She recognizes that he deserves a better explanation for what she is feeling and why she disappeared. "Since I came out of the coma I've felt like I am missing something. I've gained back some of my physical losses, but I still feel like a piece of me is missing, like part of me is still asleep. After talking to Sullivan, I thought maybe going back to work was the answer, so I registered for the NCIS physical fitness test. I was so sure that was the answer that I guess I wanted to throw myself into it, but Hetty doesn't think I'm ready," she tells him dropping her head in disappointment.

"Come here baby," he says placing a hand on her shoulder and bringing her in for another hug. He feels bad that she's had a setback, but he refuses to say he's sorry tonight. "I want you back as my partner more than anything, but do you honestly think you're ready?"

She sighs and huffs out a, "No." She knows she could never come back at less than 100% because she would never put his life in jeopardy like that. "I just know I don't want to feel like this anymore, and I don't know how else to fix it."

"Why don't you come back to work when you're not in therapy and help out from ops," he suggests his anger and frustration lessening now that she is home safe and he has some answers about what's going on with her. "Everybody wants to see you," he adds referring to their coworkers who didn't feel close enough to Kensi to visit her in the hospital or at home, but still miss her presence at work.

"No, I don't want them to see me at less than my best," she declines.

"You have a lot of people who love and support you," he reminds her as he begins to clean up the kitchen and dining area.

"I know," she replies hearing him, but not really letting it sink in as she turns her attention to reheating the food that has gotten cold.

"That includes me," he adds dispelling most of the tension between them as he pulls out her chair for her when she comes to the table.

"I love you," she professes kissing him on the cheek before she sits down.

"I love you too," he returns as he takes a seat to keep her company while she eats.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10 (8x12 Kulinda) Jamaican Food

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 10:** (8x12 Kulinda) Jamaican Food

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. These scenes all take place after 8x12 Kulinda. They explain why no one was surprised to see Kensi up in Ops in 8x13 Hot Water, and also how Kensi continues to heal mentally from her ordeal.

 **Author's Note:** A chapter for 8x11 Tidings We Bring is in my holiday story titled Tidings of Comfort and Joy

* * *

 **Jamaican Food**

Kensi's phone interrupts her and Nate's conversation. She apologizes and reaches into her bag for the device.

"It's Deeks," she explains as she swipes to answer his call.

"Hey, you finished?" she asks trying to sound cheerier than she feels as she stands and heads out of Hetty's office to give herself a little privacy.

"Yeah, did you eat yet?" he asks.

"No, I came to work out again in hopes of distracting myself long enough to wait for you."

"Oh," Deeks responds wishing he had called her sooner. "That was sweet of you. We actually ate already with some of Sam's new buddies from the case. I was going to see if you want me to bring you some. It's the best Jamaican food I've ever had."

"No, you guys have fun."

He can tell from her tone that she is feeling left out and he wants to do something to make her feel better.

"But it's Jamaican, you never pass up Jamaican."

"Deeks, I don't need you to bring me food," she tells him sharply.

"Kens, I'm sorry. I should have touched base with you sooner," he apologizes.

"It's fine," she replies in the way that he knows it's absolutely not fine. "Nate's here doing his thing. Maybe we'll go to dinner."

"Nate's there with you? Are you okay?"

"I've told you to stop asking me that," she snipes at him angrily.

Deeks knows he is royally screwing up this conversation, but he is frustrated too and he misses her.

"Damn it Kens, I'm trying to be supportive here." He says exasperated. Sam is passing by him at this point to go for seconds on food. He gives Deeks a pat on the shoulder as a reminder. "Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be a rock. More being, less doing," Deeks repeats the mantra Sam had given to Kensi last year, but also fits with the advice Sam had given him that morning.

"What are you talking about?" she asks annoyed, confused, and a little worried by his mumbling about being a rock.

"Nothing, just some advice. Listen baby, I know you are frustrated and feeling left out. I don't know how to help you or make this better, and I'm sorry; so you're going to have to help me out a little bit here."

The tears in her eyes are threatening to spill over. She wants to tell him what Nate said about her not being ready for the field yet. She wants to thank him for putting up with her and not leaving when so many days have been difficult. She wants to tell him how much she loves him and misses him even though she knows she is the one isolating herself. She thinks in time she will be able to tell him all of this. Maybe she even needs to share some of it with him tonight.

"Will you bring me some of that food?" she asks in a wavering voice as she wipes a single tear that has slipped down her cheek.

"You sound upset. Will you let me pick you up and take you to the beach so we can talk?" he requests recognizing that she has opened the door.

"Yes," she replies quietly still trying to hold in the tears. "See you soon," she adds wanting nothing more than to be with him and talk to him at this moment.

"Be there in 20," he assures her as he heads up to buy her some food; then waves goodbye to the group at the table as he jogs to his car anxious to get to Kensi.

* * *

Kensi turns back to Nate after hanging up with Deeks.

"Sorry about that," she apologizes again. "He gets irritable right now with the mole and everything if I don't answer his calls."

"How is Deeks handling everything? How are you guys handling everything as a couple?" Nate inquires.

"Deeks has been amazing. He's so good to me, better than I deserve. He tries not to be too overprotective, but he is."

"Why do you say he's better than you deserve?" Nate probes.

"I haven't been the easiest person to live with. Sometimes I just get so frustrated and angry that I don't want to bring Deeks down too. I've been pushing him away at times and working through some of it on my own, but I do let him in too. We communicate better than we used to. We're working on it."

"Listen, I know you won't like this, but I think you should come back to work in Ops to get your feet wet. Give that a few weeks, and keep talking to Deeks and I; and I think you'll be ready for the field. Sound fair?"

"None of this was fair, but I'll take it."

* * *

"Hey, you ate already," Kensi playfully slaps at Deeks's hand as he tries to swipe some of her food. They are parked in a lot close to the water. The windows are partway down so they can hear the lapping of the waves even though the LA night is a bit cool.

"That was like an hour ago. Plus, it's just too good not to have more."

"Oh no, you're cut off. I'm not dealing with the results of you overeating Jamaican food tonight."

"Please, you know you'll be toot-city later too," Deeks responds.

Kensi huffs, acting more affronted than she is, and they both laugh.

"Did I ever tell you about Matt Akogi and the summer I spent taking care of Japanese gardens?"

"Yes, senior year of high school right?" She wonders where he is going with this.

"Yeah, Can you believe Nell didn't believe me when I told her?"

"I didn't believe you right away either," she admits as she reminisces about their early days as partners.

"What? You didn't believe me?"

"Sweetie, you're a pretty good storyteller. I never knew back then when you were telling the truth and when you were making up shit for fun," she laughs at his outrageous expressions. "Oh my god!" she exclaims grabbing his arm. "I just realized, I'm not the reason our herb garden in the kitchen is flourishing am I?" she asks sounding partially disappointed and partially amused.

"You have a little to do with it," he replies making a gesture with his hand to emphasize little.

"Man, I really thought I'd found my green thumb," she laments though she is smiling.

"We should do this more. I miss you," Deeks states using Kensi's openness and the good vibe they have going to delve into deeper, necessary conversations.

"I miss you too," she admits sliding her hand down his arm and into his.

"Why aren't we doing this more? We haven't been to the beach since shortly after you were walking on your own," he comments.

"Let's take a walk," she suggests closing her food container.

"Don't throw that away. Save it for later," Deeks advises winking at her to let her know he has his eye on her leftovers.

"Don't you dare think you're getting close to these leftovers," she teases.

* * *

"I think we haven't been doing this more because I'm scared," Kensi opens once they are walking along the path hand in hand.

"Of what?" he asks.

"Of you seeing the things I still have trouble with and thinking I'm not ready to come back. Also, because I don't want to bring you down when I'm frustrated and depressed. I'm scared about coming back and not being as good in the field as I was. I'm scared about one of you getting hurt because of me. I'm scared that I'm going to get hurt again. I think I've been avoiding you at times because I was scared to tell you all of this too."

They drift into silence for a moment when she runs out of things to say until Deeks picks up the conversation, "I'm scared too. I'm not scared that you won't be ready to come back. I'm scared I won't be able to protect you again," he admits.

"Deeks, we were in a helicopter crash. There was no way you could have protected me any more than you did," she assures him. "You know there is no one I trust more than you to have my back."

"I know, but I don't know what I would do if something happened to you again. The thought of that terrifies me," he confesses bringing her hand to his lips.

"I think that is part of the reason I have such a fervent need to come back. I need to get over that fear, and so do you."

As much as he hates it, he knows she's right. "Where do you think you're at in your recovery?"

"80 or 85% back," she responds.

"From what I've seen, I think it's closer to 90. Will you let me help you the rest of the way?"

"Yes, I think I'm ready for that," she agrees. "Nate also suggested that I come back to Ops and help out. From what you've been saying this mole thing could be coming to a head and you have a number of open cases I could be working on."

"You already know I think that's a great idea," Deeks tells her sliding his arm around her and pulling her into his side.

She wraps her arm around his back too. They stop walking and he turns them toward the ocean as she rests her head against his chest. "I love you so much," she professes as she wraps her other arm around his front to hug him. "Thank you for being here and riding this out with me."

He turns in her arms to face her and brings his hands to her face. "I love you, and even on the bad days there is no where I'd rather be," he proclaims before his lips descend upon hers.

As they kiss, he slides his hand under her ponytail to the back of her neck. Her fingers gently stroke his lower back.

"Good idea to save the Jamaican food," she whispers breathily as she pulls back enough to run her hands up his body to caress his face. "I think we're going to need it for sustenance later."

"Oh girl!" he exclaims reaching down and wrapping his hands around her waist. He picks her up and takes a few quick steps back the way they came making her shriek and then laugh. As he lets her gently slide down his body back to her feet and their lips fuse together again, her hand finds his and he knows she has just taken another step in finding her way back to herself and to him.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11 (8x13 Hot Water) Not the Plan

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 11:** (8x13 Hot Water)

 **Rating:** T Not the Plan

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. These are a few short scenes added to 8x13 Hot Water. The first scene is an extension of Kensi telling Hetty that Deeks has been arrested again by IA Detective Whiting. Maybe a scene like this is coming in a future episode, but I thought that coming back to work was so monumental for Kensi that it deserved at least a few lines. The second scene is an added scene where Kensi, Nell, and Eric are getting ready to go get Heather from the hospital and take her to the boatshed. The third scene is an added scene that takes place while they are on the mission to get Heather. The fourth scene is an added scene that takes place after Kensi and Hetty escape the boatshed. The last scene is an added scene that takes place as a post-ep.

* * *

 **Not the Plan**

"I'm going down to LAPD to see what's going on. Whether I go as Deeks's fiancé or as an agent is up to you," Kensi tells Hetty confidently not giving Hetty room to shoot her down completely.

"I already had this ready for you Ms. Blye. I believe you are ready, and we need all hands on deck," Hetty says handing Kensi her NCIS badge.

"Thanks," Kensi says running her thumb over her badge and taking a moment to take in the significance of having her job back even under these crazy circumstances.

* * *

"Ok, you have your fake ammo, your real ammo if necessary, and a plan," Nell reviews with Kensi and Eric. "Do you need any weapons?" she asks Kensi knowing she just got her badge back and even though Kensi has been practicing in the shooting range, Hetty may have confiscated some of her other weapons while she was on leave.

"No," Kensi replies. "Deeks kept all my weapons. He even smuggled my Sig in a small safe into the hospital as soon as I was strong enough to shoot. He's been worried about this mole since he or she left that poisonous plant on my desk."

"Good, now I just wish we had more people to carry out this plan," Nell laments.

"We'll be good. Eric will be my backup. I know he's helped Deeks out of a few tough spots," she encourages placing a hand on his shoulder. "And you'll be here watching over us," she adds nodding to Nell. "We'll be good," she insists again even though she does have a few first day back jitters.

* * *

"Eric, why aren't you headed back to Ops?" Nell asks through the com.

"I'm going to make sure Kensi makes it to the boatshed with Heather."

"That's not the plan, Eric," Nell says testily.

"I'll stay a few blocks behind. I'll just be close in case they come after her."

"Ok," Nell agrees since it actually isn't a bad idea. "As soon as they're in the door, straight back here."

* * *

As Kensi struggles to take off her shoes in the dark, cool water she thinks this was so not the plan for her first day back. She was supposed to be with Deeks tracking down some lead walking through sunny LA while they worked on getting their partnership banter back. She was definitely not picturing having to escape the FBI and swim for her life and freedom. She looks around for Hetty, but doesn't see her, so she assesses her situation and decides on a route she had practiced with Callen when she first started at NCIS. As she ducks back under water, she figures it is probably better if she and Hetty take separate routes back anyway.

* * *

Nell doesn't miss the fact that Kensi is wearing Deeks's sweatshirt when she comes back from changing out of her wet clothes.

"What are you doing?" Nell asks approaching Kensi's desk.

"Going through old cases from the time when we first realized we had a mole, looking for anything suspicious, and checking out all of the people we worked with," Kensi explains as she checks her phone for the umpteenth time for messages. Well, it's not her phone. She had to dump her phone, but Eric was able to forward her calls and messages from the phone she dumped to this new phone.

"Good idea. I can help you do a few more, then Hetty wants us all to get a few hours sleep," Nell passes along the message. "We voted and you get the couch."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be sleeping much," she sighs as she checks the phone again. "One of you should take it."

"He'll be okay Kens," Nell encourages.

"He doesn't know about Granger. I just wish Whiting would give him his call."

Nell can tell there is no love lost between Kensi and Detective Whiting.

"Deeks knows how serious this is. He can take care of himself. Plus, I know Whiting is a bitch, but I really don't think she'd let anything happen to Deeks in her custody." Nell places her hand on top of Kensi's to give her strength and comfort.

"Good news!" Eric calls down from upstairs. "I've hacked into the LAPD security cameras. Deeks is with Whiting.

Kensi hops up and jogs up the stairs to see for herself.

"Thanks Eric," she commends placing a hand on his shoulder after seeing footage of Whiting enter a cell with Deeks. "I still don't think I'll be sleeping much though. This was so not the plan. This year was supposed to be better than last year."

"It will be," Nell assures rubbing Kensi's arm. "We're going to get these guys and then my guess is that sooner rather than later we're going to have a wedding to go to."

"I hope so," Kensi replies wondering how much more life can throw at them.

* * *

Hi! This episode was so good, it was hard to come up with long scenes. These are a few short scenes that I thought might add a little background or emotion into things. Reviews are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12 (8x14 Under Siege)

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 12:** (8x14 Under Siege) No Way in Hell!

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. These scenes are expansions of scenes already in the episode. They explore my version of what the characters were thinking or feeling. The first scene occurs while Kensi is driving to see Deeks in jail and give him the Com. The second scene takes place while Kensi is with Deeks. The last two scenes take place during the two scenes in the show where Kensi was with Sullivan. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **No Way in Hell!**

Kensi comes up with the plan for passing Deeks the Com while driving to the precinct. She woke up next to Deeks yesterday morning, and was with him for a few minutes in Ops a little while later; but it already feels like forever since she's seen him. She's been putting on a strong, steady front today for Nell, Eric, and the others; but the truth is she is off balance and pretty freaked out, especially now that they have figured out that it's probably the CIA that is after them. As Deeks says, 'They are a spooky bunch.' Speaking of Deeks, she would be feeling much better with him at her side instead of stuck in jail. She needs this minute with him to calm and refocus her. As she walks through the halls with Detective Whiting she gets a jolt of adrenaline for her little mission, excited about the shock she is about to give her fiancée and Whiting.

* * *

When she places her hands on his arm, she quickly and discreetly taps out I love you in a code they came up with during a particularly long stakeout to use if they were ever in a situation like this one where they couldn't talk. Even though he knows that she knows how much he loves her, he is aching to say it back right now. Before he can figure out anything to say or do, her lips are on his. He isn't taken aback for long because almost immediately her tongue is slipping an object into his mouth and he understands what's going on. The contact of the kiss and his hand holding onto her arm give her the sense of calm and sanity she needs. After her mission is complete, they both hold onto the kiss for those few fractions of a second until Whiting pulls them apart. Deeks is glad he's going to be able to communicate with her, or at least hear her voice and what's going on, but he hates that he's stuck in here while she goes back out there alone.

* * *

As Kensi comes to and orients herself to her situation, her first thought is that Nell was wrong; this year is not turning out to be any better than last year. Her second thought is why the hell has Sullivan kidnapped her? What signs did she miss? Everything inside her wants to panic. Being trapped in a wheelchair again terrifies her. She clamps down her fear and gets snarky instead because she needs answers. As Sullivan sticks her with the needle to put her under again she sends out a silent plea to the universe. 'Please let them find me.'

* * *

As she learns what really happened to Sullivan's leg, Kensi truly is sorry. To learn she had taken away someone's leg after what she's been through breaks her heart. She doesn't deserve this though. She was following orders. She didn't do anything wrong. As he brings out the saw, she gets angry. This is not going to happen to her, not after everything she's been through. No way in Hell!

* * *

At first I kind of wanted to wait and see how the next episode started before posting this chapter, since they left us with such a cliffhanger, but then decided that this chapter stood well enough on it's own. I don't know if I can wait another week to see how this is all going to be resolved. The wait has been too long already. Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 13 (8x15 Payback) Debrief

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 13:** (8x15 Payback) Debrief

 **Rating:** T, Some parts may be M due to language and for sexual material, so read with caution

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode.

This chapter will show how Kensi and Deeks debrief after the mole situation over the course of a day. The first scene is an expansion of the rescue scene. It fills in the time between when the episode left Kensi and Deeks in the room where she was rescued and when we see them come outside with him carrying her. That same scene also continues outside after the episode left Deeks, Kensi, Sam, and Callen with a missing Sabatino. The other scenes are completely new extra scenes.

Any actual show dialogue is in italics.

* * *

 **Debrief**

" _Hey, Hey,"_

" _Yeah,"_

" _You good?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _You sure?"_

" _I am now"_

" _Yeah, Ooohhh you scared me!"_

After resting his forehead against hers for a few seconds, Deeks lifts his head to kiss her on the forehead, and the cheek. Then, he turns his attention to her foot restraints.

As he works on freeing her from the chair, he asks with concern, "Are you sure he didn't hurt you? Sabatino was saying some stuff about him that I couldn't even…" He shakes his head trying to rid himself of the horrible images that had been playing there all day.

"No," she interrupts reaching down to put her hands on his cheeks again. She lifts his face to hers to make sure he really hears her. She isn't quite sure if he was thinking physical torture or sexual torture, but she knows he needs to be assured that luckily it never got that far. "I knew you would get me back, and you did before anything like that could happen."

"I thought your New Year's Resolution was to not have to be rescued," he teases as he helps her to her feet relieved that for the most part she seems physically unharmed. There will be a time to get into the details of everything she went through later, but for now he wants to keep it light.

She's a little woozy, so she wraps her arms around him to steady her.

"I thought yours was to not get arrested," she jabs back, so thankful to be in his arms.

"That was actually last year's, but I'll give you a touché anyway," he banters as he rubs her back.

"Thanks, Let's get out of here," she suggests giving him a gentle squeeze before turning out of his arms and taking a step.

Due to her wooziness and the fact that her legs still don't work the greatest after they haven't been in use for a while, she stumbles as she takes that step.

Deeks steadies her, then bends down and scoops her up, saying, "Looks like you get the Knight in Shining Armor rescue package today princess."

This makes her chuckle. He can always do that for her even in the worst situation. She kisses him on the cheek and proclaims, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replies as he heads out of the room with her in his arms.

"You can put me down," she tells him as they near what she assumes is the front door of the home. "I'm just hungry and lightheaded, and you know this left leg still takes a little bit to get moving."

" _I gotcha," he insists opening the door._

" _Ok, no no no you don't," she tries._

" _Over the threshold" . . ._

 _(more show dialogue about how she doesn't want to be carried)_

" _Oh Shish Kabob!"_

" _What?"_

" _Once upon a time there was a Sabatino."_

" _Oh"_

After a beat, she asks, "Can we get some dinner before we go after him?"

"If I get you a cheeseburger and animal style fries will you also make a little stop at the hospital?" he requests knowing this will be a hard sell.

"No hospital," she pleads locking eyes with him hoping to convey just how badly she doesn't want to go to the hospital. "I'll do anything else."

"Ok, no hospital," he relents, "but you need to let one of our people do a blood draw. I saw the needle marks on your wrist," he explains.

She nods in agreement that it is a good idea.

When they reach the guys and the SUV, Deeks puts her down, but he keeps an arm around her middle holding her close.

"How is everyone else?" Kensi asks.

"Hetty, Nell, and Eric, are all unharmed," Sam informs her as he hands her some gauze and water from the First Aid Kit. "Granger and Whiting are hanging in there as far as I know. Nell is on her way here to process the scene."

"Good," she says relieved that Nell made it back from her mission for Callen safely, and that Eric and Hetty are safe too. She was pretty sure those pictures Sullivan showed her were fakes, but she wasn't absolutely positive. "Sorry for the rudeness back there," she apologizes as she wipes the blood away from her chin. "We just needed a minute."

"We get it, but it's our turn now" Sam tells her opening his arms offering a Sam bear hug.

"Thanks guys," she expresses her gratitude as she moves to Callen's waiting arms.

When the EMTs arrive Deeks is able to convince Kensi to get checked out since they are waiting for Nell anyway.

"How did you get Whiting to let you out? And, what happened to Whiting?" Kensi asks Deeks as a paramedic checks her heart and lungs.

"She saw tape of you being kidnapped and came around. Carl Brown shot her in the aftermath of an explosion Hetty set off. Hetty was trying to clean this all up herself," he explains.

"What? That's crazy!"

"It gets crazier, but that can wait," he tells her as he nods at Nell approaching.

With a hand from Deeks, Kensi hops down from the ambulance to greet Nell.

"Hey, you okay?" Nell asks as she hugs Kensi fiercely.

"Yeah," Kensi replies hugging her back. "A little shaken, but getting better by the minute."

"I can help with processing the scene," Kensi offers as Nell draws her blood a few minutes later to send in to Kensi's doctors.

"You don't have to go back in there," Nell tells her.

"I know, but I can help."

"We'll all help, so we can all get home faster," Callen suggests handing Kensi a granola bar to get her through until they can get her some real food.

"Plus, I need to go back in the house anyway. I have to pee," Kensi states matter-of-factly getting everyone to smile.

* * *

"Feel better?" Deeks asks Kensi about an hour later after they have scarfed down burgers Eric brought them. They are sitting in the back seat of the SUV outside the house where she was held.

"Not really," she replies. Her stomach is still in knots. "I let him into our home. You were right to be angry, I got played. Was this all my fault?" she asks confused and concerned.

"Absolutely not," he vehemently refutes that idea. "Hetty was the one who sent you to Afghanistan for that bogus mission. This isn't any more your fault than anyone else," he insists bringing a hand up to her cheek. "Callen got played too," Deeks reveals. "Joelle is actually Agent Taylor."

"What!" Kensi exclaims. "Where does this end?"

"I don't know," he responds bringing his hand down and taking one of her hands in his. "I guess we better start at the beginning. What happened after I got arrested?"

"Sam and Callen were also taken into custody. I tried…"

"Which was all Hetty," Deeks interrupts.

"She had you arrested?" Kensi questions thinking she hadn't heard right.

"Apparently to protect us," he expels angrily. "But that left you alone, and if anything would have happened to you..."

She cuts him off with a kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Ow, ow, don't kiss me back," she requests as she rests her head on his shoulder. While cleaning up, she had realized she also cut her lip somehow.

"You can't kiss me and ask me not to kiss you back," he says sweetly as he places a kiss in her hair and wraps his arms around her.

"I thought you two had a moment inside for this," Callen teases when he catches them canoodling in the backseat as he enters the SUV.

"I might need a few moments," she answers Callen, but it's also a hidden message for Deeks. She knows he understood her deeper meaning when she feels lips press against her hair again.

* * *

"Monty!" Kensi greets happily when they arrive home. She bends down and scratches his ears and under his chin.

Deeks joins in giving him a pat on the head, "Hey buddy."

While Deeks takes him outside Kensi gets ready to take a shower. She even clears out some of the bottles or puts them on shelves in their shower to make more room.

"I took a shower last night after swimming from the boatshed, but it feels like so long ago," she shares as she turns on the water when he joins her in their bathroom. She is down to her bra and underwear, so he can barely concentrate on what she is saying as his libido jumps into action.

"Do you want company?" he asks, not ready to let her out of his sight, and hoping he can control his desire.

"Of course," she agrees as she removes her lingerie.

Her arms are immediately around him as he steps into the shower.

"So you said something about swimming from the boatshed last night?" he asks trying to keep his focus on something other than her gloriously naked body. He finds shampoo and dumps some in his hand. After rubbing his hands together to work up some lather, he delves them into Kensi's hair and begins to massage the soap in.

"Yeah, Nell, Eric, and I extracted Heather from the hospital and got her to the boatshed after I had no luck getting to you. I had just gotten out of her that she was working for the CIA, when the FBI surrounded us and Hetty and I joined the boatshed swim club."

"And you made it back to Ops?" he asks.

"Yes, showered and slept for maybe an hour. Sometime in the early morning we figured out the link to Sabatino and Afghanistan. Hetty was already gone, so Nell, Eric, and I came up with the plan to get you guys linked back in."

"That was definitely the sexiest way I've ever been given a Com," he teases as he turns her around to rinse her hair.

"You liked that huh?" she questions as she draws him close and kisses him.

"Am I allowed to kiss you back if I'm gentle? Or, if I just kiss you here?" he asks as he kisses the side of her mouth where her lip isn't cut.

"Um hum," she answers reaching for the shampoo and washing his hair as he finds other places for his mouth to explore besides her sore lip.

As they wash their bodies Deeks's fingers tease and tantalize everywhere else before he slides them between her legs.

"Mmmm," she moans against his shoulder then, gives it a gentle nip. "Condom," she requests because they are always careful, but need to be especially cautious; as she hasn't taken her birth control in at least two days. She lets her head drop back and his lips find that spot on her neck that makes her squirm. "I want you," she insists breathily as she reaches for him.

He places a gentle kiss on her mouth, and hops out of the shower affirming with exhilaration, "Be right back!"

"Do you want to take this to bed?" he asks upon return.

"No," she reaches for his arm and tugs him back into the shower. "Here," she appeals wanting hot, wet sex in the shower over the options of cold, wet sex in their bed or having to wait to dry off.

* * *

Deeks comes out of the bathroom after cleaning up all the water that had escaped the shower during their lovemaking. He catches Kensi wrapped in a towel, sitting on her haunches, gazing at something in one of his drawers of the dresser. Even though he has a pretty good idea, he asks, "Whatcha doing?"

She must be in her own little world, because she startles when he asks the question.

"Sorry," he apologizes quickly for startling her.

"Just grabbing this," she responds pulling one of his t-shirts out of the drawer and standing up. Her cheeks flush a deeper pink than they already were from the shower and lovemaking.

"It's yours you know. You can look at it whenever you want," he offers, referring to the engagement ring.

"For a second, when you kicked the guys out, I thought maybe you were going to propose," she admits sheepishly as she walks over to the bed. She drops the shirt, discards her towel, and climbs into bed.

"I thought about it," he shares. "All day I thought, when I'm lucky enough to get her back again, I'm going to propose then and there. When the time came, I couldn't let that be our moment. I figured we could wait a little bit longer for the right time, and for there to not be a dead guy in the room or blood running down your beautiful face."

Deeks grabs a pair of shorts to put on as Kensi agrees, "I'm glad you didn't, but it doesn't have to be the perfect place or the perfect time. I just need you on one knee asking me to be your wife."

"You don't want the ring?" he teases stepping into the shorts.

"I do, but only because it's a symbol of you and I joining out lives and making the commitment to be friends, partners, and lovers for the rest of our lives, so just…"

"Soon," he finishes for her as he joins her in bed.

"Yeah," she replies finding his hand under the covers and linking her fingers with his as he leans over to give her a kiss. "Do you think they'll still come after you?" she asks referring to the murder investigation of Boyle.

"I don't know. Hetty better f*&$ing fix this. I know I am not innocent, and I am so sorry that I wasn't there to back you up because of killing Boyle; but I am so frickin' mad at Hetty for messing with our lives, with our future."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't want you to feel guilty over Boyle anymore for any reason. I will marry you at the courthouse tomorrow if that ends this."

"I appreciate that sentiment," he returns, "And of course we would have a big reception later."

"Of course," she agrees smiling.

"I don't think you have to give up your big wedding dreams just yet. Let's just lay low and see how this all shakes out," he suggests.

"So, now you have to pick up the story. How were Sharov, Joelle, Sabatino, and Sullivan all linked? And, I still don't get why Hetty thought she should take everyone out on her own. Did she know about Sullivan?"

"I'll try and explain as much as I know in a minute, but first, how much aren't you telling me? I don't think this is from us," he notes, running his thumb over her now swollen lip. He'd also noticed bruises on her cheek, jaw, rib cage, and thigh.

Kensi curses her aging body and the fact that in the last year or two she has started bruising more easily. "I got free for a minute when I bit my tongue and faked like I was coughing up blood due to a reaction from the drugs. We fought, and I would have kicked his ass had his cronies not shown up."

"Sam was right. My girl is tough as nails. I'm sure you made him pay," he compliments as he runs his fingers through her wet hair.

"I got in a good shot to the balls and a swipe with the box cutter," she relays proudly.

"That's my baby," he says softly as he leans over and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

She's quiet for a little while and Deeks can tell she's not ready to get into the details of what Sullivan or rather Ferris, put her through emotionally; so he'll wait until she's ready.

"Sullivan, who was really Agent Ferris, Sharov, and some other rogue CIA agents were pissed about our assignments in Afghanistan and the Middle East. They decided to take us out."

"That much he told me," she informs, referring to Ferris. "Are there more agents out there after us? Why did Hetty let it get this far? What about Sabatino and Joelle?"

"Those are all great questions," Deeks concurs. "My gut says that Joelle didn't know what she was into. Sabatino claims he was trying to bring down Ferris and Sharov. I don't trust him."

"Neither do I. What happened to your hand?" Kensi asks noticing that she's not the only one who's black and blue.

"I may have punched Sabatino a few times. I did not handle you being in that position well," he admits.

"It's okay," she soothes scooting closer, wrapping an arm around him, and tucking her head against his chest. "We're okay. I'm still confused though. Hetty never went to protect Granger this morning?"

"No, she used Carl Brown to lure the moles to a garage where she was holding him. Then, she blew them all up. Sabatino survived. That's where Whiting was shot. After that, we found Joelle at a church where we thought you were being held. You were there for a time, then he moved you to the house where we found…"

Deeks stops talking because he can sense she is on her way to dreamland.

"You," he finishes, "and we will live happily ever after."

"Adrenal fatigue," she mumbles into his chest to explain why she can suddenly no longer keep her eyes open.

"I know baby. I'll tell you the rest in the morning."

"Love you," she bids goodnight softly.

"I love you," he replies and kisses her on the forehead.

* * *

Since they went to bed at 7:30 the night before, and she fell asleep around 8:15, Kensi is wide awake when she wakes up to pee at 2:46. Deeks was also in a light sleep, so he had woken when she got out of bed. When she returns, he holds up the covers and she climbs back into his arms.

After about a minute of lying there, she knows she won't be able to go back to sleep until she tells him everything that happened.

"He was going to cut off my leg," she opens as the thought of it makes tears well in her eyes. "Because I'm the reason he lost his," she adds not sure if Deeks knows that or not.

Deeks wants to say something to give her comfort, but he isn't sure what that something is, so he just holds her tighter.

"I'm not sure why he didn't do it right away, except for he seemed to really enjoy the mental torture. Even though I did a damn good job of staying tough, I think he knew I was scared shitless. To have gone through everything I did, and then to be faced with losing it all again or dying in the process."

"He was a sick bastard. Sabatino says he was like that even before he lost his leg," Deeks shares as he wipes her tears from her cheeks.

"It makes me sick and so angry that I trusted him and that I didn't catch any signs."

"Don't be hard on yourself," Deeks advises trailing his fingertips up and down her back. "We all should have been more careful."

"I just knew I had to keep him talking, keep him off balance, keep him from having all the power until you guys could find me," she explains.

"You did good baby."

"I'm feeling so much right now, but mostly lucky and grateful."

"Me too."

* * *

Neither had set an alarm the night before or has any plan to go into work the next day. After falling back to sleep, Kensi sleeps until almost 10:00 a.m. Deeks had woken a little before 8:30, but after using the restroom and letting Monty out, he came back to bed to enjoy more quality time lying next to Kensi and watching her sleep.

"Morning," she greets sleepily as she enters consciousness.

"Good morning," he replies running a hand down her back.

When he gets to her bottom, she is reminded of the shower last night and desires that closeness again. She turns and begins placing kisses on his chest as her hands search out the appendage that will fulfill her desire. She didn't remember he had shorts on until she encounters the material.

"What's with these?" she asks as her fingers slip inside the waistband. Normally if she goes to bed naked, so does he.

"Was afraid I wouldn't let you sleep if there wasn't some sort of barrier between us."

"Deeks, you don't have to baby me," she chastises, and then goes on to show him how strong, beautiful, vibrant, and healthy she is.

"Wow!" Deeks exhales a while later. "That was…"

"pretty frickin' amazing," she finishes then lowers her head to kiss him.

"Yeah," he agrees reaching up and pushing back some of her hair. "How about breakfast in bed?"

"You're doing it again," she warns about his coddling her, then presses her lips against his shoulder and works her way over his collar bone, and up to his neck.

"C'mon, you have to give me 24 hours to take care of you," he proffers as his fingertips carefully avoid the spot on her neck where Ferris tased her.

"I didn't say you couldn't make me breakfast. I'm just coming with you," she compromises placing a loving peck on his lips before leading the way to the kitchening.

* * *

"Good news," Kensi imparts to Deeks later that afternoon as he rejoins her outside after making her some tea. "He used a common anesthetic that should be nearly out of my system."

"That is good news." He drops a kiss into her hair. After inadvertently reading the text she is looking at he asks, "Why does Nell want to go for a drink somewhere that has pinball?"

"Apparently people still play it," Kensi answers and goes on to explain, "it's kind of an inside joke having to do with the mole."

"OH! You should tell them we should also play Whack-A-Mole!"

Kensi smiles at the goofy suggestion, or more the gusto with which he says it, as she types it to the group.

That night, Kensi feels more alright than she has in months as she watches Eric demolish her pinball score with Nell cheering him on as Deeks croons the country song that's on the Juke Box in her ear with his arms securely around her waist.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I've had a good portion of this done since right after the episode, but was trying to figure out the ending. I really wanted to throw a proposal in there, but I reigned it in. Any similarities to the amazing post-eps already out there are purely coincidental. Reviews always welcome!


	14. Chapter 14 (8x16 Old Tricks) Back

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 14:** Back

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. The first scene takes place before the episode. The second scene takes place right after Hetty welcomes Kensi back. The third scene takes place after another agent takes the retirement home scamming couple away.

* * *

 **Back**

The sound of the hair dryer alerts Deeks to the fact that Kensi is doing her elaborate morning routine. He pours himself some coffee and takes out some bread, eggs, cheese, and bacon.

"What's all this?" Kensi asks 15 minutes later when she joins him in the kitchen and both smells and sees the big breakfast Deeks is making.

"Just thought I would give you a little extra energy for your eval with Nate today. Are you nervous?"

"No, I mean he has to let me come back, right? You've never really said, do you think I'm ready to come back?" She sounds a little hurt that he hadn't been more of a cheerleader for her to come back sooner.

"You were already putting so much pressure on yourself to come back. I didn't want to push you even more into coming back too soon," he explains, "but, I think you're ready now, and I can't wait to have you back partner. Talk to Nate like you talked to me about Ferris and I think you'll be back before lunch."

"Thanks sweetheart," she says with gratitude for his words and the coffee he hands her.

"I need to run to interview some paramedics," he tells her as he throws their bacon and egg sandwich on paper plates. "Can you let Monty out before you go?" he asks leaning in for a kiss goodbye.

"Yes, Thank you for breakfast."

"No problem, Good luck this morning."

"Thanks, hopefully this will be your last solo assignment."

"See you in a bit."

* * *

Kensi is waiting for Deeks when he pulls up to the mission doors after interviewing the paramedics.

"Stay in the car," she instructs as he opens the car door. "Actually, no, I'll drive," she decides.

"It's my car! I take it you're back," he laughs garnering from her giddiness that this is the case. "Where are we going?"

"Undercover at the retirement home. And yes, I'm back!" she declares smiling and raising her arms in triumph.

"Well, get in the car. Let's get to work," he says smiling back. Excited to have his partner back, he adds when she gets in the car, "Welcome back partner. I missed you."

"Thanks baby," she replies allowing herself to give him a quick peck on the cheek at work to celebrate.

"What's our backstory?" he asks getting down to business. She launches into the plan she has so far.

* * *

"Good day?" Deeks asks.

"Good day," Kensi confirms. "Though we need to work on your hand-to-hand combat skills. That little fight with Eddie was pathetic," she taunts.

"You wanna go?" Deeks challenges.

"Oh, I wanna go," she responds glad for more normal. This is the first time since she was injured that Deeks has suggested they do any type of workout with physical fighting.

Twenty-five minutes later they are in the gym and Kensi has just pretty easily pinned her opponent. She sits on his stomach and leans over placing her hands against his shoulders. "Stop taking it easy on me," she warns.

"I'm not," he denies. "You saw me earlier. I suck. I'm rusty."

"Deeks, I'm strong," she reminds him as she lifts her left hand and holds it up with fingers spread. He immediately understands what she's doing and brings his hand up to mirror hers. She easily links their fingers.

"It's hard for me not to be protective and careful after seeing what you went through, but I'll try harder," he vows because he can see that she needs him to.

"Good," she says as she gets off of him and pulls him up, "because I want to kick your ass fair and square."

"Oh girl, it's on," he counters her trash talk with some of his own.

* * *

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and favorites. I really enjoy writing this, so I am glad you all like it.


	15. Chapter 15 (8x17) Beautiful Moments

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 15:** Beautiful Moments

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. The first scene is Kensi and Deeks surfing in the morning, which they refer to in the episode. The second scene takes place during the episode after Kensi and Nell are paired up because Hetty wants Deeks to back up Sam. The last scene takes place after the episode.

* * *

 **Beautiful Moments**

Besides work, surfing is the one other thing that Deeks was nervous for Kensi to get back to. Last weekend though she decided to get in the water with him and try it out. He had to help her out a lot at first, but once she got the feel for it again, she did amazing. She has had a few minor wipeouts, which have scared the hell out of him; but she pops out of the water perfectly fine each time.

"Looking great baby," he calls to her as she has just finished riding in her third successful wave of the morning. He paddles and readies to pop up to catch his own wave.

"We should probably get to work," she suggests when he reaches her.

"One more," he pleads with puppy dog eyes.

"All right, but you have to let me try a bigger wave this time," she bargains.

Deeks looks a little pained by this dilemma at first, but he quickly reasons that Kensi can handle any of the waves that are breaking this morning and decides to take the deal.

"Wooo!" Kensi cheers as she rides in her wave. Deeks on the other hand can't get up.

"One more!" he yells to her.

"No, I'm not going to be late for work. Let's go!" she insists leaving no room for argument.

* * *

"Poor guy, he's nervous," Nell comments about Deeks when she and Kensi are in the car.

"I know. I told him as we were leaving he has nothing to worry about. You and I are going to make a great team. Plus, we're going to a crime scene that's already swarming with LAPD," Kensi comments.

"Still, I don't think he's stopped worrying about you since the accident," Nell reveals.

"Yeah, I'm really starting to get that," Kensi shares. She knew Deeks was going through everything with her; and that he was scared, angry, and sad too. At the time she was going through it though, she couldn't really process how much Deeks was going through. Now that she has gone through and processed all of her own emotions, she is picking up more and more on what Deeks is feeling.

* * *

Kensi is loving being out in the warm, late afternoon LA sun playing in the waves with her fiancée. Her serenity is broken by an angry yell behind her. She turns around in time to see Deeks smack his fist down on the water. She paddles her board close to where he is, sits up, and calls, "Come here."

He paddles to where she is, grabbing onto her board to keep her from drifting away.

"What?" he asks gruffly.

"Where's all this anger coming from?" she asks gently as she reaches over and places a hand on his knee.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just pissed at Asakeem for all the time he took from us. And, I'm angry with Hetty and the job too for everything you've been through in the past few years," he shares.

"You have a right to be angry. We've been through a lot," she clarifies that it wasn't just her. "I think maybe you did such a great job helping me through everything I was going through that you didn't get a chance to process your own emotions," she rationalizes. "I'm sorry I wasn't more present for you and what you were going through," she apologizes rubbing her thumb back and forth along his knee.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he tells her taking the hand that is on his knee in his.

"I do," she disagrees, "but I'm here now," she offers lacing their fingers.

"I guess Ferris taking you and everything with the mole brought up a whole bunch of things I've been keeping below the surface," he opens up.

"You wanna know what I've been doing lately when I feel sad, angry, or overwhelmed?" she asks and he nods. "It's something you taught me. I find five good things or beautiful moments within my day. I hated when you would make me do it in the hospital, but it really helps now."

"Can all five of them be you?" he asks pulling her closer by their joined hands. She smiles and blushes as he reaches out and places a hand on her cheek so he can plant a kiss on her lips. He wants to tell her about how Whiting and his confession are the other reason he's scared and angry, but he just can't bring himself to do it. She's been so happy and at peace since being rescued from Ferris and being back to work; and he can't take that away from her just yet. "Okay, my first beautiful thing for today is watching you surf, so get after it," he encourages giving her a shove out to go get her next wave. He tries his best to cherish these beautiful moments with her not knowing when they might be taken away again.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the follows, favs, and awesome reviews.


	16. Chapter 16 (8x18 Getaway) Campfire Talks

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 16:** Campfire Talks

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. The first scene is an expansion of the scene where Kensi and Deeks come upon Eric and Nell kissing. The second scene is an extra scene that takes place that same night. This one consists mostly of fluffy conversations, with a touch of serious, that popped into my head during or after this episode.

* * *

 **Campfire Talks**

"Hey kids, what's happening?" Deeks asks voice filled with mirth.

"Ummm," Nell stalls, her brain a bit fuzzy from her small amount of embarrassment and her gigantic amount of giddiness over the kiss.

"Don't mind him. He's going to delete those pictures," Kensi assures the duo as she steps around Deeks and out of the RV shooting a look at him for being a jerk.

"I think they could really come in handy should we ever need to blackmail the wonder twins into covering for us," he tries to persuade as they both head over to Nell and Eric to help them to their feet.

"Nice shot!" Kensi compliments ignoring Deeks as she pulls Eric up.

"Thanks," Eric replies. "Now do we take in Tara and Paul to debrief them?"

"Yup," Kensi replies.

"We'll be right behind you. Nice job you two," Deeks adds.

"Actually, we aren't going anywhere," Kensi informs him with a sassy gleam in her eyes.

"Please tell me we're staying behind to collect forensic evidence from this burned out van," he implores with mock wariness.

"Oh no my love, you are going to learn to appreciate the woods tonight."

"Take me with you," Deeks stage whispers to Eric and Nell.

"Thanks for the overwatch, but you're on your own buddy," Eric leaves Deeks high and dry in return for his picture taking.

* * *

"How'd you get Hetty to let us keep this overnight?" Deeks wonders as he enters the RV a little while later.

"Played the, 'I was in a helicopter crash and then I was taken hostage because you sent me to Afghanistan,' card," she answers.

"You didn't say that to Hetty," he challenges knowingly as he leans down and places a kiss to the top of her head.

"I did say that I think we deserve a night away, but if you really don't want to…" she leaves it open for them to stay or leave.

"You went surfing with me. I'm going to stay in the woods with you," he responds remembering that look of glee when she first saw the RV. "Plus I already made you a fire," he adds earning a big smile from her.

"Do you have to drag the blanket on the ground?" Deeks whines a while later when Kensi comes out of the trailer wrapped in the blanket from the bed. "It's going to be all dirty."

"Would you rather be cold or a little dirty?" She says the last part with flirtation in her voice and a sparkle in her eye.

"I like flirty, woodsy Kensi," he teases back as he accepts the blanket she relinquishes to him. He watches her joyfully roast marshmallows. She eats the first two right off the stick, so he has to wait a few minutes for her to finally put a s-more together and join him in the one camping chair they found in the RV. She feeds him the first bite. Then, she takes her own giant chomp.

"Pretty perfect right?" she encourages.

"Best s'more I ever had," he agrees kissing her cheek with sticky marshmallow lips. After the s'more, Kensi makes him roast his own hot dog and hers while she makes a can of beans. They finish off their meal with a dessert s'more. Once they are cleaned up, and she's back in his lap wrapped in the blanket and his arms with her head on his shoulder, Deeks ponders, "So, Eric and Nell, heat of the moment? Or is there a thing?"

"Most definitely a thing," she shares. "That wasn't a cover story Eric told."

"Yeah, I thought I've been sensing nerd love vibes for awhile," he concurs. "I wonder how they will deal with it."

"Maybe they won't for awhile. We didn't," she reminds him.

"Yeah, because I was tortured and then you were sent to Afghanistan."

"I wasn't talking about that kiss," she reveals placing her hand on his other shoulder and pushing her head up to look at him.

"You've always claimed that was a cover kiss!" he exclaims shocked at this revelation.

"Did it feel like a cover kiss?" she challenges with a smile as she reminisces about the heat of the kiss and his shocked, flushed face afterword. "I've admitted before that it wasn't just a cover kiss."

"Then, you always take it back," he pouts.

"Okay, this time no take backs," she says as she rubs his shoulder.

"When did you know you were in love with me? Deeks asks.

"We've talked about this," she evades the question because she's not sure she has an exact answer.

"You've told me you knew you had feelings during the case where I had to lie to you and was sent back to LAPD, and when you were trying to clear everything up about your dad, but when did you know you were head over heels in love with me?"

She reflects back on that time for a moment as she lays her head back against his shoulder. "You're going to laugh," she prepares him as her hand slides down to his bicep. "It was before I gave you that stupid magazine quiz. I was flipping through the magazine in the Laudromat, and when I started reading the quiz you immediately popped into my head as the person I'd take the quiz with. It hit me like a ton of bricks that there hadn't been anyone in a long time that I would have considered spending my life with, except for you."

Deeks fulfills her prediction and chuckles, "How did we ever score on that?"

"What we were at the time, fledgling couple with potential."

"What took you so long then?" he teases lightly squeezing her thigh.

"Uh, I gave you a box!" she blurts out sitting up quickly to make eye contact again. "What took you so long?" she turns the table on him laughing as she tickles him.

"I plead insanity," he jests as he tickles her back.

"Okay, stop, stop!" she pleads breathlessly to end their tickle fight before they fall out of the chair. "Your turn, when did you know you were in love with me?"

"I was pretty damn sure that day on the hilltop, but I knew without a doubt when you brought me a Cronut. I knew then that there would never be another woman for me and that I wanted to spend all of our nights making or grabbing dinner together and falling asleep together, and that you were the only one I wanted to go through the good and the bad with."

"We've certainly had our share of both," she comments softly.

"Hopefully more good from now on," he adds sliding his hand from her back to her side.

She reaches over to place a hand on his cheek as she leans in to plant a kiss on his lips before snuggling against him again.

After quietly cuddling for a while, she asks, "Where do you think Granger went?" Hetty had told them about the note.

"Maybe to see his daughter, or old friends. I think he's pretty sick Kens." He brings his arm up around her shoulders to hug her. He's tried to avoid talking about this with her. He didn't want to cause her more worry or add more to her plate.

"Yeah, I've gathered that from what everyone was not telling me. I know I didn't always see eye to eye with him, but he turned out to be a pretty good guy who was always there for us when we really needed. Plus, he's a link to my dad. When I picture our wedding, I picture him there." Her voice breaks a little and she turns her face into Deeks' shoulder as she is suddenly emotional. Sometimes these more frequent onsets of emotion frustrate her, but tonight it feels good to shed a few tears while in the arms of the man she loves.

"He's a grumpy curmudgeon, but a loveable one," Deeks agrees rubbing her back knowing exactly how to comfort the more emotional Kensi he's lived with for the past five months. "I kind of thought he would make a great, slightly disapproving, but deep down really happy for us, officiant for our ceremony. Just picture him up there saying, Kensi Marie Blye do you take Martin Andrew Deeks to be your lawfully…" He doesn't need to continue because Kensi is already laughing at his fairly good Granger Danger impression, and her emotional moment is gone.

As the fire dwindles, Kensi stretches out her legs. "I don't want to move, but my legs and back are protesting," she laments.

She leans forward and Deeks gives her a push to help her up. "I'll take care of the fire while you get ready for bed," he offers. He then tries to get up, but his legs are all tingly and he stumbles back into the chair.

"You okay there?" Kensi asks chuckling at his lack of coordination.

"My legs fell asleep an hour ago," he divulges through a snicker.

Kensi pulls him up and plants a chaste kiss on his lips before heading into the RV.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome. I'm a bit behind, but spring break is coming up, so maybe I'll be able to catch up to the show.


	17. Chapter 17 (8x19 767) Celebration

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 17:** Celebration

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. The first scene takes place on the way to work after Kensi and Deeks are interrupted from rekindling their intimacy. The second scene takes place after Kensi and Deeks update Nell about Weber, a bad guy that Kensi just shot. The rest of the scenes are post episode.

* * *

 **Celebration**

Deeks' bouncing leg is vibrating the whole car as Kensi drives them to work. At the next stoplight she reaches over to place a hand on his knee.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Just a lot of pent up energy. I really wanted to make love to you this morning." He takes her hand from his knee and kisses it before releasing it so she can use it for driving again.

"I want to be with you, and I know I've made you wait a long time," she acknowledges as she glances over at him. "I want us to be able to enjoy and savor every moment," she adds wanting him to know she wasn't backing out this morning. After the work text, she knew her mind wouldn't be in it, even if her body was ready to go.

"Tonight?" he suggests with big questioning eyes and a big smile.

"Tomorrow," she adds smiling at how he's able to put a light and loving spin on something that has been very difficult for her, for both of them really.

"And the day after," he finishes their promise to each other to be all in as he reaches over to caress her shoulders and she returns her hand to his knee.

* * *

"You okay?" Deeks asks later that day after they update Nell on what went down at Weber's apartment building.

"Yeah, why?" Kensi replies as they reach their car.

"First lethal shooting since you've been back," he explains his reason for worry.

"It was an unstable situation with high probability of the hostage being harmed. I had a good shot and I took it. It would have been nice to take him alive, but I couldn't risk him getting off a shot," Kensi debriefs with him. "I know I did everything right, and I'm good."

"You did," he agrees. "I'm just checking in."

"Thanks, but I'm good," she reassures him. "I wouldn't say no if you wanted to do the paperwork though," she teases as he reaches around her to open the car door for her.

* * *

"Hey, ah, just so you know the Tiffanys aren't in town yet," Deeks calls after Kensi as they head down the stairs in the mission later that afternoon. "They won't be here until…" he stops short when Kensi whips her head around and gives him a sharp look. "Until sometime in the future," he finishes so that he doesn't ruin any more surprises.

"I can think of a few enjoyable things to occupy my time until they get here," she flirts turning around on the landing to face him.

"Oh yeah, did the fear of one Belinda Fujita stealing my affections get your engine running? Or maybe it was my people skills with out Navy Seal friend," he teases reaching for her waist.

"It was the Japanese. It really turns me on when you speak other languages," she admits in a sexy tone as her hands run up his biceps to his shoulders.

He dips his head, whispers a few loving phrases to her in Spanish, and steals a forbidden work kiss only to be interrupted a few seconds later by Hetty scolding, "I thought I told you to go home Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye."

"On it," Deeks complies grabbing Kensi's hand and racing down the stairs.

* * *

"So beautiful," Deeks adores softly as he kisses along the scar on her neck later that night. "I'm so lucky," he adds as his lips move up to hers.

"Stop, I told myself I wasn't going to cry, and that's not going to happen if you keep saying things like that," she tells him as her hands slide over his back and she pulls him down for another kiss. "I love you so much. Everything you did for me…I can't even put into words…I feel really lucky too." She nudges him off of her and he rolls onto his back allowing her to climb on top. "Ready for round two?" she asks with a sexy smile.

"Always," he encourages as he slides a hand up her thigh and she leans down to fuse their mouths together before rejoining their bodies.

* * *

"Please, please, please come out with us tonight." Kensi begs a few days later as she traps him in their kitchen and wraps her arms around his neck. She leans in and whispers seductively in his ear, "I missed you last night."

"Are you sure you want me there? Don't you just want some time with your girls?"

"You have to come. Kat already convinced Dave to come."

"So I won't be the only target of the Cupcake Girls manhandling?" he confirms.

"I'll make them behave, I promise. Now, go put on that blue button-down with your light gray pants," she orders with a playful slap to his butt.

"Someone's fiery today, and I like it!" he says enthusiastically.

"I didn't promise I was going to behave," she says with a mischievous smile leaving Deeks wondering what kind of night he's in for.

* * *

A sweaty, smiling Kensi reappears at their table later that night and reaches for Deeks' arm. "Come get another drink and dance with me," she requests.

"I'm good here," he assures her holding up his three-fourths full drink. "Dave and I are perfectly happy as guardians of the purses and table. You go have fun," he encourages leaning over to give her a peck on the lips.

"I think Party Marty needs to come out tonight. I want to see him in full effect before we're married and too old to do stuff like this anymore," she insists as she wraps her arms around his neck. Kensi has seen glimpses of Party Marty before, but she's never seen the full-on version.

Deeks glances over at Dave, and Kat who has slipped into the seat next to her husband, for help.

"It's Kensi's weekend," Kat reminds him. When Deeks still looks concerned she adds, "There are rooms at the hotel, we checked. She started cooking this up last night."

Even though he's not sure he's up for it he'll do anything to make her happy so he suggests, "Tequila shots?"

"Yes!" Kensi exclaims throwing her arms over her head triumphantly.

An hour, another drink, and three tequila shots later he is on the dance floor of the club with Kensi hanging on him and a few of the other Cupcake Girls dancing around them. They are all laughing uncontrollably, mostly at his expense, but he's having a good time so he doesn't care. He's felt like he's had to be so in control and so serious over the last year with the IA investigation, Kensi's recovery, and work that he hasn't let loose much. It feels pretty good.

They leave the club a little after 1:30 a.m. with tired feet. Kensi finagles a piggyback ride from him to the hotel. She rests her head on his shoulder and fiddles with the top button of his shirt as he secures them a hotel room. They are barely in that room when she jumps on him.

"Hi there," he says in good humor between fervent kisses after he's somehow managed to catch her and not send them both tumbling.

"Hi, handsome," she replies squeezing her legs around his waist to hold herself up as she unbuttons his shirt.

"Hey baby, let's slow down a bit," he suggests running his hands up her back as he works her mouth slowly, in contrast to the frenzied sloppy kisses they had been sharing a moment ago. "We're both more inebriated than either of us has been in awhile." His point is proven when he stumbles over his own feet and unceremoniously drops her on the bed.

"If you can say the word inebriated then you are not that inebriated," she reasons giggling as she stumbles over the word a bit. She maneuvers to her knees and reaches for him whipping his shirt down his arms and off of him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

Breathing heavily after the kiss, Deeks brings his hands to rest on her lower back and presses his forehead to hers. "We've taken it pretty easy so far. I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

"Making love was sensuous and incredible, but right now I want hot, adventurous sex with Party Marty," she insists sealing their lips together again.

Even if she is emboldened by the alcohol, he knows that she is clear headed enough to be making this decision so he teases, "Do I get to call you Kay Kay?"

* * *

Deeks knows Kensi has 11:00 brunch reservations with the ladies, so at 9:30 he begins caressing her arm to wake her. He adds a kiss to her temple which brings on a moan as she burrows deeper under the covers and deeper into him.

"Morning baby," he greets lightly gliding his fingers over her back. "How are you feeling?"

"Headache, how about you?" she asks rolling toward him and pressing her lips to his chest.

"Same," he responds.

"Worth it though, I had so much fun last night," she shares as her hand searches out his under the covers.

"Me too," he concurs as he leans in for a good morning kiss. "Do you have any pain reliever in your purse?" he asks pulling himself out of bed and pulling on his pants from the night before.

"Probably," she replies letting her head sink back into the pillow while he searches her purse. A knock at the door interrupts his search.

When he opens the door, Mandy greets with a playful grin, "Morning Party Marty, how's our girl feeling this morning?"

"Pretty well considering the amount of shots," he responds as Mandy brings in Kensi's bag that she had left in the girls' room yesterday.

Noticing Kensi's bare shoulders above the blanket Mandy teases her, "You must not have been feeling too badly last night. You two are so in love it's sickening. Are you sure you don't have a brother?" she asks Deeks.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kensi is dropped off back at home by Kat and Mandy after dropping off the rest of the girls at the airport. Kensi finds a shirtless Deeks outside in a lawn chair with a glass of water in his hand and Monty lying next to him. She goes over to him and straddles his lap.

"I'm all sweaty. I just cut the grass," he warns.

"I like sweaty Deeks," she assures him leaning in for a lingering, tender kiss.

"Mmm, what's that for?" he questions enjoying his Sunday afternoon very much.

"For this weekend, for being incredibly thoughtful and patient and knowing what I need… You didn't tell me this was all your idea. I assumed the girls contacted you about coming and surprising me."

"I wanted you to be able to celebrate all you've overcome. Even though the girls don't know everything, they know enough to help you do that. I knew with them here you would actually let them spoil you and you'd take a moment to celebrate."

"It was a perfect way to give some closure to the last six months and it's not over." There's promise of more intimacy in her voice as she leans in for another kiss.

"I love you Kensi Marie Blye." he proclaims as he lifts himself out of the chair and her with him.

"I love you Marty Deeks," she returns as she reaches behind her to open the sliding door to let them into the cool house.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I tried to keep this one as close to a T rating as possible. I am toying with the idea of going back and writing a story that would take place from around 8x10 to 8x19 and dealing with why intimacy was an obstacle for Kensi to overcome.


	18. Chapter 18 (8x20) Got Your Back

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 18:** (8x20 From Havana With Love) Got Your Back

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This will be a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode.

This chapter has some short added scenes. The first one takes place before Kensi goes to audition for the club. The second scene takes place after Perez comes into Kensi's dressing room and propositions her. I decided to add some other agents into this scene because I think there had to be someone there watching Kensi's back. Also, I think that in reality our agents would work with other agents more often, but for the sake of TV they can't be adding new characters all the time. The last scene takes place after the episode.

* * *

 **Got Your Back**

"Does it have to be that short?" Deeks whines when she comes out of the changing area in a short skirt and a top rolled up to show her midriff.

"How about, you look beautiful honey," Kensi supplies the words she would rather hear. "Plus look, Hetty had little shorts sewn in." She relieves some of his worry when she lifts up the front of the skirt to show him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Will you be able to move the way this job requires?" he wonders.

"Again, how about, you got this babe." For usually being her biggest cheerleader, he certainly has a lot of reservations today, which she finds mostly exasperating. His concern is also a tad endearing. "Wasn't I flexible enough for you last night?" she teases seductively to remind him that she's ready to be fully back.

"Touché," he concedes as they walk over to their desks to gather their equipment for the op. Before parting to grab his com from his own desk, he leans in to whisper in her ear, "You look beautiful. You've got this."

* * *

Kensi waits about 30 seconds after Perez has left the dressing room before turning on her com and asking, "Deeks, you there?"

"Yeah baby, what's wrong?" he asks able to tell in her voice that something is.

"Perez just came to my dressing room wanting a lot more than I gave him. I'm not sure he bought my promises of more later. I'd feel more comfortable with you here as backup," she explains. It's not that she doesn't think she can handle this creep, she'd just feel better with her partner closer by to have her back.

"On our way," Deeks assures. "In the meantime, Diaz and Johnson are watching your back."

"He's up here flirting with the crowd," Diaz assures Kensi.

"If he tries to come down again, we'll distract him," Johnson adds.

"Thanks guys," Kensi sighs relieved to know everyone has her back. "Guess the skirt was too short," she comments knowing Deeks is still listening. She doesn't mind dressing up or getting a little flirty to help an op, but it's a fine line between fun and flirty and sexy and dangerous.

"Wasn't the skirt, the guy's a jerk," Deeks responds knowing she has always had a mixed feelings about this part of the job, which are even more muddled now that they are together.

* * *

Her initial angry reaction to being dropped softens when she realizes that Deeks somehow managed to get his hand under her neck and head so they weren't jarred when she hit the floor. He helps her sit up, and then pulls his leg up to massage where the cramp is.

"Sorry princess," he apologizes.

She smiles as she tries to sit more elegantly in the tight, short dress. "It was fun while it lasted," she compliments as she brushes his hands aside and massages his calf. After about 45 seconds she stands up and teases as she reaches down to give him a hand, "Let's get you home old man."

"Hey, who are you calling old? You were too tired to dance five minutes ago," he reminds her.

She slides her arm around his back and presses to his side. "I don't mind being old as long as it is with you." She says it to be cheesy and corny, but she also means it. She can't wait for the moment that he asks her to be his wife and grow old with him. In fact, her heart had skipped a beat when she realized Sam was spelling out the words will you. She had thought for a brief moment that Deeks was going to propose.

Deeks hears the truth in her teasing, which leads him to think about the proposal that will lead to the marriage where they make promises to grow old together. He wraps his arm around her and drawls, "You're such a romantic Kensi Blye."

As they slowly walk to their car, she admonishes playfully, "Yeah, what did you do to me?" as if it's all his fault.

"Don't worry, I've got your back, I won't let Bad Ass Blye totally disappear," he promises.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I guess when other parts of my life are stressful, I just feel like writing fluff. Maybe I'll write something with a little more drama or angst soon. We'll have to see what inspires me.


	19. Chapter 19 (8x21 Battle Scars) Okay

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 19 (Battle Scars):** Okay

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This is a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes from the episode. This scene takes place after 8x21 Battle Scars.

* * *

 **Okay**

"You still thinking about Granger?" Deeks asks a quiet Kensi as they both pick at a barely edible homemade dinner.

"I'm thinking that this chicken is overcooked and the vegetables undercooked," she shares dismally as she pokes at a piece of chicken.

"Hey, at least we tried. It turned out okay, and with your perfectionist personality we are bound to get better," he encourages.

She gives him a withering look.

"I like my vegetables with a little crunch," he says popping a piece of broccoli into his mouth. "Plus you're still making cookies right?" he asks hopefully.

"If you're doing dishes, I'm making cookies," Kensi propositions with a sly smile. She wants homemade cookies too, but she also wants his company in the kitchen and an excuse to get out of dishes.

"Looks like I'm doing dishes," he accepts as he stands and removes both of their plates from the table.

* * *

"I guess I'm still thinking about Granger a little," Kensi confides a little while later as she measures out some flour. "I really came to trust him and respect him. In the beginning his presence in the office made me nervous, but lately it's been comforting. He's a man of fewer words than my dad, and more grumpy, but still he reminds me of my dad."

Deeks dries his hands on a towel, moves behind Kensi, and slips his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry Kens. After everything you've been through this year, you shouldn't have to go through this too."

"It is what it is," she sighs as she dumps the flour into the bowl. She turns and wraps her arms around his neck looking into his eyes imploring him to understand what she was trying to get at earlier in the cemetery. "And, WE'RE going through this, not just me. You've been focusing on me and if I'm okay for a number of months now and I'm so grateful, but I'm worried that you've been taking on everything alone." She places her hands on his cheeks. "I need you to talk to me when you're not okay."

"Okay," he agrees softly before dipping down and sealing the agreement with a kiss. "I'm so glad you're here and walking and that hospital hell is behind us," he admits with his forehead against hers as his fingers gently scratch her lower back. She slides her hands down to his shoulders. Taking the attention off of himself again he reminds her, "When the time comes, you know you have two annoying, overprotective older brothers that would jump at the chance to threaten to kick my ass if I ever hurt you and then walk you down the aisle."

She leans back smiling at the image that pops into her head of Sam and Callen threatening Deeks. Her hands slide from his shoulders to his chest and back up again as she tells him, "I'd be honored to have them walk me down the aisle."

"Hey wait, you only get one," Deeks teases, but then more seriously adds, "I need one for my best man."

"What!" Kensi playfully and dramatically exclaims as she slides from his arms. "Monty isn't going to be your best man?" She bends down and wraps her arms around the dog. "He's so sad!" She moves the dog's jowls into a frown.

Kensi and Deeks are both smiling now and it feels good.

"He could be your Maid of Honor. He loves you better anyway."

"Really, cuz I was thinking Hetty." Kensi can't even get out their boss's name before she starts giggling and Deeks soon joins her.

"Are you going to finish those cookies or are we just taking the cookie dough to the living room?" Deeks prods.

Kensi turns back to the bowl, but before she can touch it Deeks cries out, "WASH YOUR HANDS FIRST."

She decides Deeks' demand is a reasonable one, but still playfully grumbles under her breath about it being their dog, a dog that sleeps with them, and how they're the only ones who are going to eat the cookies.

"It was a Christmas miracle that we all didn't end up with food poisoning from your first batch of cookies," he jests.

"Shut up and dry your dishes," she commands throwing a towel at him, though she is smiling as she does it. He catches the towel and hurls it back at her starting a five-minute towel fight full of shrieks, laughter, and Monty barking at their antics.

* * *

Thank you for reading this series, the favorites, and the reviews. With this chapter I am marking the series as complete. I will put this chapter where it belongs in a few weeks. Thanks for taking this season 8 ride with me. I can't wait for season 9!


	20. Chapter 20 (8x22 Golden Days)

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 20:** Taking Matters into Your Own Hands

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This is a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. This scene takes place after 8x22 Golden Days.

 **Author's Note:** I thought of this scene to add some backstory to the Kensi and Nell 'OK' and thumbs up in the finale after Kensi proposes to Deeks.

* * *

 **Taking Matters into Your Own Hands**

As she is wrapping up for the day, Nell notices on the security cam that Kensi reenters the building. After she finishes her nightly routine, she heads down to the bullpen. "Hey Kens, what are you doing back here so late?"

"I thought I'd get caught up on expense reports. I have to explain to Hetty why there's going to be a $40 Uber and a $60 lunch on this one. I think I was Probied by the Admiral."

Kensi's trying to be funny, but Nell notices she seems a bit down.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it just seems like there's always something: Whiting, Syria, a mole, and now more Whiting. I keep thinking Deeks is going to propose, but we can't find a damn minute," she shares as she runs a hand through her hair.

Nell perches on Kensi's desk. "I know, I thought that when he asked us to make the numbers on your phone into the code for 'Will you?' that he was going to ask you then. I think he just wants to make it perfect."

"He's also worried about this Whiting thing still hanging over his head, and maybe he isn't reading my signals that I am completely ready for this to happen."

Nell reaches over and places a hand on Kensi's arm. "Maybe you should take things into your own hands," she suggests.

"Like you did with Eric," Kensi teases, and also tries to pry a bit about the kiss she witnessed Nell plant on Eric after a case awhile back.

"We're talking about your love drama, not mine," Nell deflects.

"Thanks Nell, I think I'll wait out this latest crisis to see what Deeks has up his sleeve, but if he waits too much longer I might just have to take matters into my own hands."

"Want to get a drink?"

"Rain check?" Kensi requests. "I think Deeks may need to talk tonight."

"Of course, have a good night."

"You too."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I appreciate all of the favorites and kind reviews. This one doesn't flow quite the way I'd hoped, but I just loved the idea of Nell suggesting Kensi take things into her own hands and Kensi teasing Nell in return about that being what she did with Eric.


	21. Chapter 21 (8x23 Uncaged) Close

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 21:** Close

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This is a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes already in the episode. The first scene takes place directly after episode 8x23 Uncaged. The second scene actually takes place after the opening sequence of 8x24 Unleashed, but I thought these two scenes went well together so they are in one chapter.

 **Author's Note:** I have ideas for episodes 8x21 and 8x22 floating around in my head, so I will eventually go back and add those in. This one was done, so I thought I'd just post it. For the purpose of this story, I am interpreting Nell's comment of "When do we get to cry?" as asking when do they get to stop working and process; not that they hadn't cried at all yet.

* * *

 **Close**

Kensi doesn't know where she is going or what she is going to do. All she knows is she can't watch the heartache in front of her for another second. Tears blind her as she heads down a hallway of the retched building. Her instincts are to find her partner and find something to do to help, such as collect evidence. She hears the cracks of wood and the anguished grunts before she sees him kicking and punching the crap out of a random door.

"Deeks, stop," she yells sharply, not because she is mad at him, but because what he is doing isn't going to help Sam, or her, or himself.

He responds immediately and reaches for her, pulling her into a crushing hug. She clings to him as the sobs begin. "We…" she chokes on the tears and can't finish.

"So damn close," he utters her thought, his voice cracking.

They hold each other until they regain some control over their emotions. Even when they let go, Deeks slides his hand into hers and keeps hold of it as he wipes away tears with the other hand.

"I just keep picturing you and Michelle standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room at Christmas holding your snowmen coffee mugs and sharing a laugh over Kam attacking Aiden with bows. I remember thinking that life couldn't get much better than that. How the hell did this happen?" Deeks questions causing a fresh wave of tears to streak down their faces.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem real," she responds in a watery, trembling voice. "I need to do something," she tells him.

"Let's go see where we can help," he suggests.

* * *

"I just want to go back," Kensi whispers breaking the sorrowful silence that permeates the car as they drive back to the mission.

"I know," Deeks commiserates, reaching over and placing a comforting hand on her leg. He doesn't look at her though because he needs to keep the tears at bay since he is the one driving, a fact that tells him just how torn up Kensi is. "I keep going over and over the day in my mind. I know we did everything we could, but I still feel like we failed, like we let them down."

"I do too. We need to be here for Sam now, whatever he needs," she insists sliding her hand over his.

"What do you need?" he asks glancing over at her.

"Just this, you close," she responds squeezing his hand.

"Me too," he shares as he turns his hand over and they interlace fingers. Then, he requests glancing over at her again, "Whatever happens today, stay close."

She nods her agreement.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites too!


	22. Chapter 22 (8x24) Circle of Support

**Title:** Season Eight Extras and Expansions

 **Chapter 22:** Circle of Support

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I just enjoy writing about them in this forum.

 **Summary:** This is a series of new scenes that are added (extras) to the episodes or expansions of scenes from the episode. These scenes take place after 8x24 Unleashed.

* * *

 **Circle of Support**

After watching Kensi wander from room to room aimlessly for a few minutes after they arrive home; Deeks pulls her in for a hug, kisses the side of her head, and sends her in the direction of their shower while he checks through their mail and does a few other household chores. He has witnessed moments throughout the day where she has displayed symptoms of shock or PTSD, and he hopes this isn't one trauma too many for Kens in such a short timespan. While he is giving Monty fresh water, his phone dings alerting him to a text message. Nell is wondering if they want company. Deeks knows he and Kensi aren't going to be celebrating with Champagne and strawberries tonight, and he wouldn't mind the company, so he checks with Kensi.

"Hey Kens," he calls over the sound of the pounding water once he enters their bathroom. "Nell and Eric want to know if they can bring pizza and beer to celebrate and commiserate with us."

"Yeah, That would be good," Kensi replies. Even though she is exhausted, she knows she won't be able to sleep tonight and would like to prolong that torture for as long as possible.

Deeks replies to Nell, and hops in the shower as Kensi is getting out. When he gets out of the shower, Kensi is lying on her back on their bed in yoga pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. He cuddles up next to her wrapping an arm around her waist and laying his head on the pillow right next to hers. She doesn't open her eyes, but slides her arm over his. She lightly trails her fingers over the hair on his arm eventually working her way down to his hand. With her eyes still closed her fingers seek out his, and she finds the ring she had given him still on his finger.

Kensi playing with the ring reminds him that she has a much prettier one waiting for her in their dresser drawer mere feet away, so he quietly asks, "Do you want your ring?"

She turns her head toward him and opens her eyes, his beautiful face only centimeters from hers. "Not tonight, maybe tomorrow," she answers softly. Though the thought of wearing the beautiful engagement ring from Deeks makes her giddy; it doesn't feel right to celebrate in that way as the deep sorrow of losing Michelle is rising within her again after being pushed down for a short time by the euphoria of finally being officially engaged to the man she loves. "We have a combined 9 missed calls from our moms. Should we call and tell them?" she wonders trying to find a balance of commemorating their engagement, but still keeping the gravity of the day at the forefront.

"I think we should." Deeks sits up and reaches for his phone. "Your mom?" he asks wrapping an arm around her as she sits up next to him. She nods as she rests her head on his shoulder.

Deeks video chats Julia and she answers on the second ring with, "Thank God! Are you both okay?"

"Yeah mom, we're fine," Kensi gives the automatic response, but the sight of her mom causes all of her emotions to bubble to the surface again.

"Then why are you crying honey?" Julia asks.

"Yes Martin, why is she crying?" Roberta demands joining in. She is extremely concerned since she can't even recall seeing Kensi cry during her recovery from the helicopter crash.

"Mama!" Deeks is surprised by the appearance of his own mother on the screen. "What are you two doing together?"

"Well, when your children work in a dangerous profession and don't answer their phones for more than 48 hours, you need someone to worry with," Roberta reprimands. "Now answer my question."

"Sorry Mama, we're both fine." He even scans the phone down the length of their bodies to show the moms they are in one piece.

"I'm sorry we worried you both," Kensi adds in.

"What's wrong honey?" Julia asks again.

"We lost Michelle," she tells them. As the tears burn her eyes she turns her face into Deeks' shoulder to soak them up.

"Sam's wife," he reminds them.

"No!" Roberta breathes. "Not that beautiful woman."

"Poor Sam, and those babies," Julia laments. "I'm so sorry. I know how close you all are."

Deeks doesn't want Julia and Roberta to ask any questions that will be hard to answer, so he distracts them with their other news.

"We have some good news for you," he preps them. He rubs Kensi's back giving her a signal that she should tell them when she's ready. She looks back toward the phone and reaches for Deeks' hand holding it up in front of the phone so the moms can see the flashbang ring on his finger.

"After the last two days I didn't want to wait another minute. I proposed, he said yes," she shares briskly with a slight smile.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" the moms clamor and then hug each other. Dekks and Kensi can't help but smile at their joy.

"Is there a ring?" Julia asks.

"There is," Kensi replies, "but I'm going to wait until tomorrow to wear it. It just doesn't feel right today. How about lunch tomorrow?" she suggests feeling the need to spend more time with family after today.

Both Roberta and Julia are free, so they make plans about where to meet the next day before hanging up.

* * *

"Guys! Congratulations!" Eric exclaims when Deeks opens the door upon his and Nell's arrival. "I'm so happy for you!" he adds pulling Deeks in for a hug while Kensi relieves Nell of the pizza she is carrying. "And I'm sad too. So many emotions, can we have a group hug?" Eric rambles on.

"Yeah, bring it in," Deeks calls to the ladies letting go of Eric to beckon them with one arm.

"I found him drinking with Hetty," Nell explains as she and Kensi join the hug.

"Ah, that explains it," Kensi replies with a knowing look as she wraps an arm around Deeks' waist and the other around Nell. "She wasn't going home alone was she?" Kensi asks concerned.

"She said she would be alright and sends her congratulations," Nell apprises them. "I hope it's alright I shared the good news."

"Of course," Deeks assures her as he takes the case of beer from Eric's hand and leads the way to the kitchen. "Callen?" he questions if they should be contacting the other member of their team to share in the companionship and support.

"He was able to convince Sam to let him come with to see Aiden and Kam," Eric explains.

"That's good," Kensi comments as she takes out plates.

As they eat Eric asks for a recount of the proposal, which Kensi and Deeks are happy to give.

After dinner they take their drinks to the living room.

"How are you guys holding up?" Nell asks.

"Not good," Kensi admits.

"It was awful," Deeks agrees.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nell hedges. She wants to be here for Kensi and Deeks, but doesn't want to push them. She knows whatever they went through after taking their Coms out must have been horrific. She also knows Nate is probably already on his way and they will have to hash through it all with him.

Kensi and Deeks exchange a look and Deeks begins gravely, "Kensi couldn't find a pulse. Then I tried, and couldn't find one either." Deeks begins tearing up as the sickening feeling from early that morning returns to his stomach and chest.

Kensi, who's sitting with her legs across his lap, continues for him, "We got Michelle to the floor and I took my Com out. I couldn't let Sam hear. Deeks followed suit, and we tried like hell to save her. He did chest compressions and I did the breathing until the paramedics arrived. They tried to shock her." As Kensi's tears take over, she clams up. Eric reaches over for the hand that isn't already in Deeks'.

"We were right there," Deeks laments. "We should have noticed…"

"It was my idea to start on the outside of the circle when she was right here the whole time," Kensi jumps in taking on the guilt.

"I should have figured out sooner that they tampered with the security cam foo…" Eric takes his part of the blame too.

"No," Nell interrupts wrapping her arm around Deeks and reaching for Eric's free hand from where she sits on the couch so they now form a circle of support. "We can't go there. There's no way you could have known earlier in the day when you were there. And, we scrubbed through that footage as fast as we could," she tries to expunge everyone's doubts including her own, but knows they'll be feeling this way and replaying the day in their minds looking for answers for a long time to come.

The group stays together until after midnight. Nell volunteers to stop for coffee in the morning.

* * *

Kensi knows she won't sleep, so she lightly scratches Deeks' back hoping to lull him to sleep. When he is breathing deeply and seems relaxed, she thinks she may have done it. She stills her hand and flattens it to rest on his back and leaves her leg wrapped over his. She closes her eyes and tries to settle her mind by focusing on Deeks' breathing. It surprises her a few minutes later when he flips over and wraps his arm around her.

"I thought you were asleep," she comments.

"You almost got me there, but then her face popped into my mind which led me to think about Sam's anguish, and now I just need to hold you."

She scoots closer and presses her lips to his. They have no intention of making love tonight, but the caresses and kisses that start out comforting and innocent eventually escalate.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you," Kensi shares the worries that have been floating around her head as she kisses and caresses his now bare chest a while later.

"Come here baby," he coaxes as he places his hands on her cheeks and brings her face up to his. "I plan to keep my promise to you. I'm not going anywhere," he reassures her as he brings her lips to his for a slow, loving kiss. She sighs and lays her head on his shoulder as his hands skim through her hair and down her back. After lying there for a bit he asks, "How can I help you sleep?"

She rolls in his arms and presses her back to his chest. "Don't let go," she requests.

"Crap," Deeks mumbles an hour or so later when he is woken by frantic kisses on his back and he realizes he messed up by falling asleep and letting go. He quickly rolls over and wraps Kens in his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeats. "Which one was it?" he asks knowing she had a nightmare.

"The one where you are hurt and I can't get to you," she shares as she clutches at his shoulder. She hates this nightmare the most.

"I'm here. I've got you," he promises. This is a common nightmare, so he knows how to help her get over it. He had always assumed it had started after Siderov, but she revealed recently that the first time it occurred was shortly after he was shot.

"Can you tell me something happy?" she entreaties.

"Picture the beach just as the sun is starting to set, you in a white dress, me in a grey suit, the ocean breeze blowing through your hair," he paints a lovely picture as one hand plays with her hair. "For that one day we aren't going to worry about bad guys or anything bad happening. There's only going to be love. We're going to feel it surround us from all of our friends and family."

"hmmm," she sighs totally on board with this image. "No bad guys on our honeymoon either," she adds.

"I like that," Deeks chuckles and tries to maneuver to peck her lips, but ends up kissing her nose.

The next thing Kensi knows light is streaming in around the sides of their curtains. The love of her life is holding her tight. She looks up and finds he is awake.

"I didn't let go," he says softly.

"You're already awake. How do I know you didn't just roll over and wrap your arms around me?" she teases tickling his side.

"You'll just have to believe me," he responds simply.

"I do," she replies confidently.

"I just want to stay in our own little cocoon," Deeks shares as he lifts the covers up and over their head so they can pretend morning hasn't come and that they don't have to face another hard day.

"Me too," she agrees cuddling closer.

They drift in and out of sleep for another 45 minutes until Monty decides it's time for them to get up.

"Should we make a nice breakfast or go for a hike?" Deeks asks when he returns from taking Monty outside.

Kensi is pulling a pair of jeans off a shelf in the closet. She is feeling sad, anxious, and unsettled. "A hike might be good for all of us," she answers noticing that both boys in her life seem unsettled too.

"I thought we were going for a hike," she comments a few minutes later when Deeks enters the kitchen. She is confused as to why he is wearing one of the only polo shirts he owns along with his best jeans. Then, she notices the bulge in his pocket he's trying to hide with his hand.

"I was thinking we could do the Spring Creek trail, and I could just be ready for lunch with the moms right away," he tries to explain away his unusual hiking attire.

Kensi is onto what he has planned; so she changes her shirt to one of his favorites, adds a little more makeup, and calls Hetty and Nell because she suspects they won't be making it into work until after lunch with their moms. Her heart is racing before they even start their walk.

Deeks' heart is beating pretty wildly in its own right as he stops by the bench next to the creek where he and Kensi have stopped a few times to sit and talk on their hikes. He takes her left hand between his own two hands and drops to one knee stating, "I'm not going to ask you to marry me since that's a done deal; but Kensi Marie Blye, will you accept this ring as a representation of the boundless and endless love and friendship we share?"

Her eyes fill with tears and she's shaking as he slides the ring on her finger and continues, "This ring is also a symbol of my commitment to you in that I want to spend today, tomorrow, and all my days with you."

With tears streaming down her cheeks, she immediately responds, "Yes," as she pulls him up into a tight hug.

"I love you so much," he declares kissing her forehead since she is still holding him in a fierce hug.

"I love you too," she replies pulling back so that he can dip down and capture her lips.

She can't stop looking at it as they finish their walk. She loves how the sunlight coming through the trees catches it and makes it sparkle. "It's so beautiful. I love it!" she exclaims, "but, even more, I love that it's from you, that it stands for our love and commitment to one another, and the feeling of pride I have wearing it."

"Thank you for the beautiful sentiment," Deeks replies humbled by the compliments. "I'm very proud to wear this ring too," he tells her sliding his flashbang ringed hand into hers.

They don't make it to work until after lunch with the moms. Kensi wears her ring and everyone is excited for her and Deeks, but there is a subdued tone. Everyone talks in hushed voices instead of squealing with excitement.

Callen arrives midafternoon.

"How's Sam?" Kensi asks as Callen joins them by their desks. Deeks comes over so they can talk more privately. Eric and Nell, who'd seen Callen arrive on the security cam, come down from ops and join them.

"He's hanging in there. Devastated, but strong for the kids," Callen replies.

"How are Kam and Aiden?" Nell inquires softly.

"Aiden is silent and sad, and Kam is beside herself."

"Can we do anything?" Eric asks.

"Not right now. I think Michelle and Sam's families have all of the arrangements covered."

"Do you know when…?" Kensi begins to ask.

Callen doesn't make her finish the question and cuts in, "Visitation Friday, funeral Saturday."

"It doesn't seem real," Kens comments quietly unable to believe they are talking about Michelle's funeral.

"I think Sam is having trouble processing Michelle being gone. He and the kids are going to need all of us when they get home." Callen had noticed the rings on Kensi and Deeks' fingers right away and chooses now to comment as he reaches for Kensi's hand to take a closer look at her ring, "and it looks like his circle of support has gotten a bit tighter."

"It's official," Kensi shares simply as Callen pulls her into a hug. She is relieved Callen said something. She wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"Finally gave this guy a break?" Callen teases her as he shakes Deeks hand and claps him on the back in congratulations. He is grateful for some happy news after the terror and bereavement of the last three days.

"Actually, she asked me in the field with a flashbang ring," Deeks explains holding up his hand as evidence.

"Congratulations you two!"

"Do you think we should call Sam?" Kensi asks.

"We're worried it might not be the right time given the similarity of our situations," Deeks adds.

"I'd give him a few days. Maybe tell him in person," Callen recommends.

* * *

Kensi originally was going to wear her ring on a chain from her dad to Michelle's visitation; but it didn't feel right not having it on her finger, so she turns the diamond to the inside. Deeks holds her left hand in support, but also to conceal the ring. Kam spots Kensi and Deeks and skips over a few people she doesn't know to come cling to them.

"I want my mom," she cries softly.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry," Kensi coos as they scoot up in line.

"We're so sorry Kam," Deeks adds as the young girl hugs him tighter.

Sam dabs his eyes as he leans in to hug Kensi once they reach him.

"I'm so sorry Sam. If there's anything we can do," she offers.

"Thanks Kensi," Sam replies as she kisses his cheek.

"We're here for you," Deeks tells him as he goes in for a half hug while still holding Kensi's hand and with Kam clinging to him between them.

"Kam sweetie, we need to greet other people," Sam gently tells his daughter.

Kam can't let go of Deeks.

"Do you want us to take her for a bit?" Kensi offers knowing what it's like to lose a parent at such a young age.

Gratitude floods his eyes as he nods.

Kensi and Deeks take Kam outside for a while to let her talk and grieve.

After the funeral the next day there is a luncheon. In a moment when Sam is not surrounded with friends and family, Kensi grabs Deeks' hand and leads him over.

"Hey Sam, we know it's not the best time, but Deeks and I want you to be one of the first to know we are officially engaged," Kensi shares nervously fidgeting with her ring.

"That's good, don't waste a minute," he advises taking Kensi's hand to get a look at the ring, then kisses her hand.

"That's why she proposed," Deeks informs. "We plan on a short engagement."

"Michelle would be happy. She was always pulling for you two," Sam reveals. The corners of his mouth turn up slightly at the memory. "It's hard though, this life, so hard." Sam chokes up as he talks.

"We know," Kensi concurs thinking about all she and Deeks have been through in the last few years, and how close Deeks was to being in Sam's position. Her eyes cloud with tears too and she reaches out to hold Sam's hand.

"It's worth it though," he whispers and then sniffs back his tears.

Deeks reaches over and rests a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder encompassing him in a circle of love and support.

* * *

Thanks for reading, favoriting, and reviewing! Sorry this one was kind of sad due to the material of the episode. I have some ideas for some fun fics to write this summer. Hopefully I'll have time between all the home and work projects I have planned.


End file.
